Little Sister 2
by TotalEclips
Summary: Little Sister is back! Suggest you read the first one before reading the second. TMNT does not belong to me. !Eclips does!
1. We came back

It had been a week and 2 days since Eclips had been giving to the Krang. Donnie hadn't left his computer, he monitored Eclips's movements each day and had hacked into the krang computer network using a wireless signal he had installed into the tracker he implanted into her wrist.

"Donnie I know Eclips is important but this is too." Leo said walking into the lab. "We need your help."

Donnie groaned. "Leo I know, but this is just too much for me." He sighed. "I still can't believe it."

"Listen I know it's weird but we have to-

"I still don't like it Leo." Raph said walking in with Mikey. "Family comes first."

"Family comes first! She's family too." Leo snapped.

"Yeah but Eclips hasn't tried to kill us." Raph said in a plan tone.

"Karai's Splinters daughter!" Leo yelled.

"So Eclips!" Raph yelled back. "And she's with the enemy when Karai is who knows where, oh and she's a mutant now."

Mikey sat on the desk next to Donnie as Leo and Raph fought.

"Hey Mikey you ok?" Donnie asked.

"I miss her." Mikey frond. "The Lairs so different without her and now we have Karai. What do you think Eclips will think?"

"I don' really know Mikey, first we need to get her back." Donnie said putting his arm around him.

"Is that where she is now?" Mikey asked looking at a red dot on the computer screen.

"Yeah that's her." Donnie smiled until he noticed the dot was moving. "There moving her again." He sighed and began typing.

"Wow their moving fast." Mikey said as he followed the dot with his finger. The dot stop then turned and went the other way. "Haha stupid Krang getting lost in they own lab." Mikey laughed as he watched the dot again turn and go the other way.

Donnie groaned as Mikey begun to get in his way. "Mikey I'm trying to read." Donnie snapped.

"Chill dude, what you reading?" Mikey asked.

"A transmission from the Krang." Donnie looked at Mikey. "Like a text." He explained.

"Ohhh What's it say!?" Mikey jumped on top of Donnie.

"I don't know!" Donnie yelled pushing Mikey off. "Let me read it."

Mikey fell on the floor. "Whatever dude." He said before closing his eyes and just lying on the floor.

"You're so weird." Donnie said to himself as he begun to read. "SHELL!" Donnie jumped out of his seat. "Mikey get Splinter now!" Donnie yelled.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Eclips has escaped." Donnie said.

"Yeah that our sister!" Raph cheered.

"Mikey wait." Leo grabbed Mikey before he could get Splinter. "We're not just rushing in there without a plan." Leo said.

"What Leo? Come on." Donnie groaned. "Mikey get Splinter." Donnie said.

"But Leo said-

"I don't care what Leo said, go get Splinter." Donnie said.

Mikey nodded and crept out of the lab.

"Donnie I want Eclips back as much as you do." Leo said. "But if we rush in there we risk Eclips getting hurt."

Donnie ignored him and sat down to monitor Eclips.

"Where is she going?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, she seems lost." Donnie said. "She keeps back tracking."

Back tracking?" Leo looked at the screen. "Didn't we teach her not to back track, she's wasting her energy."

"She's probably scared." Splinter said walking in. "It is time to bring her home."

"I'll start the Shellrazer!" Raph said running to the Shellrazer.

"I'll load the manhole covers." Mikey said following Raph.

Leo frond. "Sensei what's the plan?" He asked.

"There isn't one." Splinter said. "Time is of the essence and I'm sure you will come up with one."

"Wait you're not coming?"

"No I will wait for your return." Splinter said.

Donnie jumped in the Shellrazer. "Come on Leo hurry up!"

"Yeah I'm coming!" Leo yelled to Donnie.

"Leonardo, Karai will be ok, right now Eclips need you." Splinter said handing Leo Eclips's Kama.

"Ay Sensei." Leo bowed his head and took the Kama before getting in the Shellrazer.

* * *

Eclips's P.O.V

'How could they, this can't be happening.' I thought as floated in the liquid of my glass prison. I pulled at the wires that were stuck to the back of my neck. 'Damn it, why can't I remember anything.' I looked down at one of the Krang that had been watching me. I stuck my tongue out at it only to receive a small electric shock.

"Krang it would seem the specimen know as specimen 493 has picked up things known as traits from the ones known as the turtles."

"Yes Krang this must be changed before Specimen known as specimen 493 is transferred to diminution X for further-

I jumped as the alarm suddenly filled the room, I watched as the Krang all left the room but one. I waited for the Krang to turn away from me before I began beating me feet against the glass. 'Come on break.' I thought as the Krang looked at me and hurried to the computers. I kept beating the glass as I felt the electric shook running through me, but I fought against it and continued.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the Krang up the voltage just before the glass shattered and I was pulled out with the liquid. I watched as the Krang approached me holding a gun aimed at my head. I lunged forward but was pulled back by the wires. "Ah!" I pulled at the wires and shredded my legs on the glass. The Krang came closer this time I reached it, I punched it in the head but did no damage, the Krang swang at me and made me back up. I covered my face, as the Krang swang at me again. This time I fell back and put my hands down to break my fall, again they were cut by the glass.

"The specimen known as specimen 493 cannot escape." The krang said aiming the gun at my head again.

I grinded my teeth and jumped forward knocking the gun away before I slipped and twisted around. The wires wrapped around my neck and I began chocking.

"Don't move!"

I looked up to see Leo and Donnie rushing towards me. Leo cut the wires and caught me before I fell to the ground. Donnie destroyed the Krang and waited for Leo.

"Easy." Leo said picking me up. "Guess we have good timing, don't we?" He smiled.

I glared at his and punched him in the jaw. "YOU GAVE ME TO THE KRANG!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ow." Leo moaned.

"Hey Eclips that my job." Raph laughed as he and Mikey walked in.

"Guys we don't have time." Donnie complained. "Raph Mikey did you clear a path?"

"Yeah…" Mikey said looking back. "Well we did." Another group of Krang came through a door and charged towards us.

"Here." Leo handed me to Donnie. "Just like before. I'll take front, Mikey takes left, Raph right and Donnie follows behind." Leo said holding his Katana.

"Wasn't Raph in front before?" Mikey asked.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Just go."


	2. Home again

"Woo home free!" Mikey celebrated as we reached the Shellrazer and climbed in.

"Mikey come here." Donnie ordered. "Sit down."

Mikey nodded and sat down. Donnie then gently placed me down, resting my head on Mikey's lap.

"I'm going to get some of the glass out. Ok?" He asked me just as we begun moving.

"Um Ok." I said as I looked up at Mikey.

"Ok." Donnie said and grabbed his first aid kit. "Leo keep her steady."

"I'll try." Leo said as he drove.

"Don't you think you should wait until we get back?" Raph asked as Donnie pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"No its better to get the glass out before it goes any deeper." Donnie said as he held my left leg steady. "Eclips its ok." Donnie said in a clam voice. I knew he could feel me shaking.

"Yeah I know." I said closing my eyes as he picking the first bit of glass out of my leg.

"So did you miss us?" Mikey asked trying to keep my mind off Donnie.

"No." I said plainly.

"Aw come on you must have missed me."

I shook my head.

"Come on tell the truth." Mikey leaned closer to me.

"Mikey shut up." My voice began to crack as I began to remember how much I did miss them.

"Don't lie t-

"Mikey leave her alone." Raph said.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Sorry my bad." Donnie said as he rubbed my leg with a cloth. "Um I'll leave your leg for now." Donnie said as he moved up and grabbed my hand. "Wow." Donnie said as he examined my palm and reached in to pick a big shard of glass out. "You certainly could have smashed the glass into smaller bit." He said holding it.

Suddenly the Shellrazer was hit and swerved to the right. "Ahhh." Mikey screamed, he held me still, but Donnie fell backwards.

"Raph get that Krang off us!" Leo yelled.

"You got in fearless." Raph said as he began firing.

"You guys ok?" Leo asked not looking back.

"Yeah, Eclips and I are good. Donnie?" Mikey said.

"Ah ow, ow, ow" Donnie said sitting up.

"Donnie!" My eyes started to water as I saw the glass shard had sliced his right arm opened.

"Shell Leo Donnie's hurt!" Mikey said running to the front.

"It's ok." Donnie said holding his arm as blood began to drip from it. "J-just a scratch." He smiled slightly.

"Got them!" Raph celebrated. "Leo get us back now."

"Ok. Raph help Donnie, Mikey go back and hold Eclips." Leo ordered.

Mikey nodded and ran back to me, he picked me up and sat down on his seat holding me on his lap.

"Raph I'm fine, I can handle it." Donnie said.

"No you're not, let me help."

"Ow Raph!"

* * *

We finally got back to the lair, Donnie had finally given in to Raph after Raph sat on him for 5 minutes. "You could have wrapped it better." Donnie complained.

"Well you could have sat still for me." Raph shot.

Donnie just poked his tongue at him.

Leo smiled as he carried me out. "Sensei we're back!" He called.

April and Casey came running out of the Dojo and Splinter followed behind.

"Oh my god Donnie what happened?" April asked running up to him.

"Oh H-hi April. Oh this it's nothing." He said nervously.

"Wow Eclips you look like crap." Casey said walking to me.

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Nar it's good to see you anyway." He smiled at me.

"Yes it is." Splinter said grabbing one of my hands. "Come put her down on the couch, I'll remove the glass." Splinter said.

Leo nodded and sat me on the couch before sitting next to me. Donnie went into the lab with Raph, Casey and April. Mikey went into the kitchen and came back with some water.

* * *

Splinter removed the last piece of glass and begun to wash the blood from my legs. I hadn't spoken to him since we returned.

"There." Splinter said as he put the cloth back and grabbed a pack of band aids.

"Don't" I moaned.

"I know they're not deep but they need to be covered." He said sticking the first band aid on my leg.

I moved my leg away when he went to put the next one on. "Eclips." He said strongly as he grabbed my leg. "Please sit still."

I sighed and did what he said as Leo then began to wrap my palms.

"Looks like you need a new mask." Splinter said.

I touched the skin under my eye to feel for my mask but it was gone. "I didn't notice it was gone." I said quietly.

"Oh I got her one!" Casey said bursting in. "I made it when you first came, but Splinter bait me to it."

"Beat." Splinter corrected him.

"It's back at my place I can get it for you tomorrow." Casey said ignoring Splinter.

"Knowing you it will be covered in skulls." Donnie said.

"No it's not." Casey said.

"Then what's it look like?" Leo asked.

"I'll surprise you." Casey smiled.

"Thanks Casey." I smiled slightly.

"Ok done." Leo said tying off the bandage.

Splinter got up when he stuck the last band aid on my leg. "Eclips I want to talk to you in the dojo." He said offering me a hand up.

I looked at his hand but slowly got to my feet by myself. A shot of pain rushed through my body from my feet making me bite my lip so I didn't scream. Splinter put his hand on my shoulder put I pushed it off before marching to the dojo, holding in the pain of each step.

Splinter sighed and looked at his sons.

"Sensei are you going to tell her about Karai?" Leo asked.

"One step at a time Leonardo." Splinter said.

"Ok." Leo sighed.

* * *

I sat down and waited for Splinter to come. I looked over to the mantel and noticed one of the photos was gone. I slowly got up again and walked over to it picking up the photo just as Splinter walked in.

"Eclips please sit down, I have made some tea for us." Splinter said.

"Where's the other photo?" I asked turning to him.

Splinter didn't answer. I sighed and put the photo back before walking over to Splinter, sitting in front of him.

"Eclips I'm sorry for giving you to the Krang, I understand you may not be ready to forgive me but I saw no other option to keep you alive." Splinter said pouring the tea.

I looked down. "No Sensei it's not that, I understand why you did what you did." I said.

"Oh." Splinter raised an eyebrow and placed to tea in front of me. "Then what is it?"

"There were more mutants." I said.

"More Mutant? Were they turtles."

"No." I shook my head. "They were humans with animal features."

"Why does this worry you?"

"Because I know what it's like to be stuck with the Krang, I wanted to help them but when the guys came I just wanted to get out so I didn't say anything." I sighed. "Just like I did with Trouble."

Splinter got up and sat beside me. "Eclips don't guilt yourself with this." He said.

I leant on him and looked up into his eyes. "I want to help them."

"I'm sorry but that will not be happening." He sighed.

"Why? I know where their being held and we can-

"Eclips please they is something else that needs our attention first."

"What?" I asked.

Splinter sighed again. "Eclips I did not want to tell you this yet but I feel you need to know… Karai is really my daughter…


	3. Second sister

I sat in disbelief as Splinter explained what the Shredder had done. Why he waited to kill the turtles for revenge. And how he thought Miwa was dead until now.

"T-that horrible." I said quietly as he finished.

"Yes." Splinter sighed.

"We have to do something."

"No Eclips. Karai is dangerous and I do not what you getting hurt. Your brothers and I will handle it when it comes to turns."

"Then what do I do?"

"You settle in again." He said.

"Can we do some training?" I asked.

"Yes when your wounds heal." He said getting up.

"No I mean now." I grabbed his arm. "They're only cuts."

"Why are you so keen?" He asked looking back at me.

"Because I want to get better so I'm not in the way, so I can help more and you don't have to worry about me all the time."

"You always put others before yourself." He smiled and knelt down. "You're not in the way Eclips I thought you would have learned that by now."

"I know…" I said quietly.

"We will start training again when I feel you ready." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and hugged him.

* * *

"Hey Sensei!" Mikey run up to us as we came out of the Dojo. "Can we take Eclips topside for a bit?"

"Not tonight Michelangelo, perhaps tomorrow." Splinter said.

"Aw ok." Mikey frond.

"It's ok Mikey, I'm tired anyway." I said then yawned. "I think I might just go to bed."

"Aw but you just got back and we haven't done anything fun." Mikey complained.

"Sorry Mikey." I said. "I'm just-

"Leave her Mike, it's been a long day." Donnie interrupted.

"Yeah we should all get some sleep." Leo said taking my hand. "Come on I'll tuck you in." He said leading me to my room.

"I'm not a baby Leo." I laughed.

"Goodnight." The others called as we left.

"I know." He looked back at me and smiled. "I've just missed you… a lot." He sighed as he opened the door.

"Leo Splinter told me about Karai." I said looking down.

H-he did?" Leo stumbled as he pulled the sheets down.

"Yes and I kinda know you had a crush on he-

"Who told you that?!" Leo burst getting in my face.

"Um look it doesn't matter." I said slipping past him and sitting on the bed. "I just don't want to be in the way."

"Eclips." He sighed. "You always say that." He sat next to me and pulled me into his chest. "Listen Splinter told us he didn't want you to get involved with this, shell he didn't want any of us to be involved but we are. He just wants to protect us."

"I know that." I said. "But I just want to do something other than be the one that needs protecting."

"Yeah well I'm sorry but Splinters not going to let you come with us and nether am I." He said.

"What Leo!?"

"We don't know what Karai will do and the shredder will be looking for her too. We almost lost you once and I'm not planning on letting it happen again." He said strongly.

I pushed him off me and turned my back to him. "So I just stay here on my own?" I huffed.

He sighed, looking down and shook his head. "I know it's not the best thing to do but you're going to have to." He said getting up. He gently pushed my shoulder so I would lay down. He pulled the sheets over my and lower his head to mine. "Night." He said kissing my forehead.

"Night." I sighed.

* * *

"Way to piss her off first night back." Raph said as Leo entered the hall.

"She has to know she can't come with us." Leo said.

"So we just leave her in the lair. Alone?"

"No April will be around sometimes."

"Sometimes."

"And Casey."

"That's better how?"

"Look Raph we got Eclips back ok, now we need to get Karai. Eclips can look after herself for a night." Leo said as he began to make his way to him room.

"Yeah what if something happens to us?" Raph asked.

Leo stopped. "Nothing will happen, we're all trained and Sensei will be with us." Leo finish as he entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"I hope you right." Raph sighed entering his room.

* * *

**TotalEclips note: Sorry for late update, thanks for waiting. So I have the general idea of whats going to happen in this story but your just going to have to bare with me through the lead up. **

**Bye. XD**


	4. Breaking stuff

"Dudes we can't go now." Mikey said. "What about Eclips, it's her first day back and we're just going to leave?"

"This may be the only chance we have to get Karai back Mikey, we have to take it." Leo said.

"Yeah but still." Mikey frond.

Raph sighed "I'll tell her we're going." He said leaving the lab, he pushed Eclips's door opened and walked up beside her resting his hand on her forehead.

"Eclips." He said softly waking her up.

"Mmm What." I rolled over, squinting my eyes I could just make out Raph's figure.

"We're going out." He said.

"What already?" I began to get up.

"You're not coming remember." He said pushing me back down. "We'll be back before 12." He said.

"Raph please let me come." I begged.

"If I had my way we wouldn't even be going." He sighed. "Sorry Clips." He said leaving my room.

I groaned and laid in bed for a couple of minutes before getting up and running into the lair. "Why can't I come!?" I burst running to Splinter. "I can fight." The others just watch as Splinter put his hands on my shoulders.

"Eclips we have spoken of this, you are not coming and that's final." He said. "Go back to your room, we will be back before 12 and then you can go topside with your brothers." He turned away from me.

I sighed and stormed off, back to my room.

"She's getting worse then you." Donnie said to Raph.

"Yeah well it isn't really fair." Raph said as he climbed into the Shellrazer.

"Maybe one of us should stay?" Mikey said quietly.

"No if Donnie's tracker in right, we're going to need all of us to get Karai out." Leo said placing his hand on Mikey's shell.

"But we don't even know if it's Karai. It could be just a mutant, it might eat us and then Eclips will be all alone, forever." Mikey almost cried.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Mikey get in the Shellrazer."

* * *

It was about two hours since the guys had left, I wandered around the lair bored. "I can't believe they just left me." I talked to myself as I entered the living room. I looked at the stack of videos and pulled out Leo's collection on Space heroes videos. I sighed and slipped the video into the Tv. I sat down and turn on the Tv. The theme song began to play. "No I can't." I turned the Tv off and sank into the couch. I looked around until my eye caught Mikey's skateboard. I got up and walked over to the board 'No one would know if I just go out for a bit.' I smiled and grabbed the board then ran out of the lair.

I skated along the old subway "WOOOO!" I cheered throwing in some flips.

"Yo Eclips!" Casey startled me, I stepped too far to the front of the board and fell on my face.

"Ow." I sat up and rubbed my nose. "Casey don't scare me." I groaned.

"Sorry." He laughed as he walked over to me and offered me a hand up. "So you out here alone?" he asked handing me the board

"Yeah I can take care of myself." I said.

"Where are the dudes?"

"Out, looking for Karai." I sighed.

"Oh... Wait weren't you suppose to stay at the lair when their gone."

"What no." I laughed nervously.

Casey smiled and nudged me. "It's cool I won't tell." He winked.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So they just left you?" He asked as we made our way back to the Lair.

"Yeah." I looked down. "But I guess it's for the best. I mean Karai's Splinters daughter."

"You took this better than they thought." Casey said.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.

"Well the guys thought you would freak out, think Karai is more important than you and you know you would fell unwanted, But like that will never happen." He laughed.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "That will never happen."

"Oh I have this for you." Casey reached into his pocket.

!BANG!

"What was that?" I asked jumping a little.

"It came from the lair." Casey pointed.

"Shell the guys, they'll kill me!" I panicked and ran back as fast as I could.

"Eclips wait!" Casey yelled running after me.

I looked around the living room and in the lab. "There's no one here." I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Then what made that noise?" Casey asked.

I shrugged then my eye caught the dented fridge. "C-casey." I began to back up but walked into something. I looked up slowly. "AHHHHH!"

"ECLIPS!?" Casey jumped into the kitchen and was immediately punched to the side.

"Casey!" I cried as the monster lifted me up by my belt. "Put me down!" I screamed.

"Krang!" He shouted as he began to shake me.

"Let her alone ugly alligator!" Casey yelled as he hit him over the head with his hockey stick. It broke in two. "Crud."

"RAW!" The monster dropping me and ran after Casey.

"Eclips get out of-

The monster swang its tail at Casey sending him into the wall knocking him out.

I was ready to scream until the monster turned back to me. I ran out of the kitchen to my room but was pulled aside. "Ahh!" I screamed.

"Eclips its ok." A hand covered my mouth.

I looked up at Donnie who was holding me still. "D-Donnie." I turned and hugged him. "There's a monster." I cried.

"Shhh its ok." He said trying to calm me down.

"Mikey calm Leather head down." Leo ordered.

"You got it!" Mikey smiled and ran up to the monster that now stood in the living room.

I watched in amazement as Mikey rubbed the monster's neck and soon was hugging it. "What?"

"See everything is ok." Donnie smiled.

"Is he ok?" Leo asked.

Mikey gave Leo a thumbs up.

"Ok Donnie stay here with Eclips, Raph go check if Casey's ok." Leo said as he approached Mikey and the monster.

"Did he hurt you?" Donnie asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Good." Donnie sighed happily.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's leather head. He's our friend but he doesn't cop with change well. You and Casey probably startle him." Donnie explained.

"Ok Donnie its ok, come here." Leo called to us.

"Ok come on." Donnie said taking a few steps towards Leo. I didn't move. "Eclips come on." Donnie said offering me his hand.

I took it and followed him. "Leather head this is Eclips our Sister." Leo introduced me. I stood in front of him but looked at the ground.

"H-hi." I said slowly looking up and into his eyes.

"KRANG!" He yelled and in one motion he managed to knock me to the ground and held me there.

"AHHH!" I screamed as he pushed me into the hard ground.

"Leather head stop!" Mikey jumped forward. "Calm down."

"Michelangelo." He said. "I am calm."

"Then let her go, Please leather head." Mikey begged.

He released his grip slightly but held me in place. "Please you don't understand this child is not your sister, she was created to kill you."

"We know." Donnie spoke up. "She's told us, she's safe."

"No imposable!" He pushed down again.

"Please stop!" I begged.

"Leather head let her go!" Mikey pushed against him but he didn't move.

"Leather head let her go or…" Leo pulled out his Katana.

"Leo!" Mikey stood in front of Leather head blocking Leo from him. "You can't."

Leather head looked down at me and lifted me back up so a hung just above Donnie's head height. "I detect Krang technology." He said.

"It's her heart." Donnie said. "Please leather head put her down." Donnie opened his arms and reached up. "We'll explain."

Leather head hesitated for a moment then lowered me into Donnie's arms. I wrapped my arms around him and didn't look back at Leather head. "I don't want to be here." I whispered to Donnie.

"Ok." Donnie whispered back then looked to Leo. "I'm going to take her to her room." He said then started down the hall. "I'm sorry." He said as he carried me. "This hasn't been a good first day back for you."

"Where's Sensei?" I asked.

"He's coming home soon." Donnie sat me on the bed and sat beside me.

* * *

**Surprise Leather heads back! **


	5. Not so bad

"So you see Eclips isn't with the Krang." Leo finished.

Leather head hung his head in shame. "I must apologise." He said.

"Yes but maybe wait a while first." Leo sighed.

"Yeah dude, Clips kinda takes a while to get over stuff." Mikey explained. "So how did you get out f Dimension X?" Mikey asked.

"I came through a portal when the Krang were distracted. I believe it was the same time you saved you sister now you told me what happened." Leather head explained. "Please I must speak with your sister."

Leo sighed "I can ask." He said then made his way down the hall. "Eclips." He opened the door. "Leather head wants to talk to you, can you do that?"

I shook my head. I was sitting in the corner of my room and Donnie sat beside me.

"Eclips he want hurt you." Donnie said rubbing my knee. "Just a little bit?"

I sighed. "O-ok."

Leo smiled. "Leather head you can come in." He called then came and sat on the other side of me.

Mikey entered followed by Leather head. "I apologise for hurting you." He begun. I looked him in the eye.

"Donnie told me you were mutated by the Krang." I said. "I can understand why you panicked, I did too."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you for understanding." He sighed. "I remember seeing you with the Krang but there was another turtle with you. Where is she?"

I looked down again, Leo put his arm around me.

Mikey whispered something to Leather head. "I apologise." He said straight after.

"It's ok Leather head you didn't know." Leo said. "Hey you want to go top side?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Ok." He looked at Donnie. "Can you talk to Leather head some more, while we're gone?"

Donnie groaned. "Fine but if he grabs me face I'm holding you responsible."

"Don't worry Mikey's here." Leo laughed as he lead me past Leather head. "First I want to check on Casey and Raph." Leo said as we walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "Hey how's Casey?"

"I'm fine, I just have a headache." Casey said holding an ice pack on his head. "How's Eclips?" He looked at me.

"I'm ok." I said "Thanks for trying to protected me."

Casey smiled. "I didn't do a good job." He laughed. "Oh I didn't get a chance to give you this." He got up and approached me. "Here." He pulled out a gold piece of fabric from his pocket.

"A Gold mask?" I said looking at it.

"Yeah." He said as he walked behind me and begun to tie it up. "The gold suits you."

I laughed. "Is that why you dumped a whole bucket of gold paint on me?"

"That was an accident." He smiled and stood in front of me. "Well guys. What do you think?" He looked back at Raph and Leo.

"I think you should stop hitting on my sister." Raph said.

Casey blushed slightly. "I'M NOT!" He yelled.

"I think it looks good." Leo spoke up before Casey could kill Raph.

"Thanks Casey." I smiled.

"No probs. Well I guess I should get home." Casey said as he walked to the door. "Seeya guys." He waved.

"Later Casey." Raph said, I waved

"Ok well we're going topside." Leo said. "You want to come Bro?"

Raph shrugged "Why not." He said following us out.

* * *

**Shot out to Grimmorie and Gregsonator (How I spelt them right) Check out their stories. **

**Sorry for short chapter. **


	6. Taste-buds

I smiled as the cool wind washed over me.

"You missed this, didn't you?" Leo smiled at me as we looked over the city.

"Yeah." I said. "It's amazing."

"Ok all clear." Raph said as he climbed up to us. "We going?"

"Yeah come on Eclips." Leo grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we climbed down a fire escape.

"To Murakami's." Raph said walking towards a shop.

I jumped forward and grabbed his wrist. "We can't, what about the humans?"

Raph smiled. "He's cool, he knows us, plus he's blind so it's not a big deal." Raph said then proceeded into the shop. Leo put his hand on my shell and gentle pushed me in.

"Hi Murakami-san." Leo said.

"Why hello Leonardo-san." The man smiled. "Only the three of you today?"

"Yeah we're keeping Mikey on a diet." Raph laughed.

Murakami laughed then looked towards me. "Oh you must be Eclips." He said.

"Ah? How did you know that?" I asked.

"Your brothers told me about you." He answered.

"Yeah I figured that, but how did you know I wasn't Donnie?"

He laughed again. "I have many other senses." He said as he begun cooking. "Donatello's staff hits the door frame every time he is here, today I did not here the noise so he must not be here. Plus he's lighter on his feet."

"Oh." I said sitting down in-between Leo and Raph. "So um why are we here?" I asked. "I mean I kinda wanted to run around the city for a bit longer." I said.

"We will but first we want you to try some pizza gyoza." Raph said as Murakami place a plate in front of me. I looked at the strange shaped food.

"Um you eat this?" I asked.

"Yeah there really good too." Leo said handing me two sticks.

"Ummm." I held the sticks. "What are these for?" I looked at Leo.

"There chop sticks. I thought you've used them before." Leo said.

"No." I shook my head.

"Here then." Leo grabbed my Left hand and positioned the sticks in my hand. "Hold them like this." He closed his hand around mine. "Now open them like this and pic-

The dumpling fell towards the floor but Raph caught it then ate it. "Here!" He said with his mouth full. He pushed Leo aside and took the Chop sticks. He picked up a dumpling and held it to my mouth. "Open up." He said shoving it in my mouth before I could stop him. I chewed for a couple of seconds the covered my mouth.

"Gross." I said as I spat the rest into a napkin.

"Gross?!" Leo and Raph said in sync.

"It's not gross." Leo said grabbing one and eating it. "Mmmm its fine." He said as he ate.

"Well I don't like it." I said looking down. "Sorry." I said to Murakami.

"We all have different tastes." He smiled. "How about I cook you something else?"

"No! No thanks I-I'm not that hungry." I said.

Murakami stopped for a minute then turned to Leo and Raph. "Leonardo-san, Raphael-san would you mind helping move some boxes to the ally for me?"

"Sure." Leo said getting up and heading out the back, Raph followed behind.

"Thank you Turtle-sans." Murakami smiled then looked back at me. "Eclips-san what is wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him surprised. "N-nothing why would you think that?"

"You are hungry." He said.

"No I'm not." I said.

"That's not what you stomach is saying." He said as my stomach made a noise. "Eclips-san plea-

"Shut up." I said getting up and turning to the door. "You do know anything." I could feel my legs shaking.

"Please Eclips-san sit back down." He said.

"N-no." I began to feel light headed just the smell of the food made me feel sick. "I'm not... I fainted.

* * *

"Is she ok?" I could hear Leo's voice.

"Yeah she will be." Donnie as well.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. All my brothers starred at me. I went to speak but something was holding my mouth open.

"Just relax." Donnie said. "Just wait a couple more minutes." He said then turned to some device. I could see a tube running from the device into my mouth.

"Duu." I tried to Speak.

"Eclips please it's not going to hurt you." He said calmly.

"Yeah sis, D says it's just so you have something in your gut!" Mikey said.

"Mikey don't say it like that." "OW!" Raph hit him. "Next time tell us." Raph said to me then left.

Leo looked at me then to Donnie. "Will she have to do this every time she needs to eat?" He asked.

"Um no, she really doesn't need to use it now if she would just eat." Donnie replied as he turned off the device and came over to me. He began to pull the tube gently. I could feel it all the way down my throat.

"There." He said as the end fell out of my mouth. "Leo can you undo that."

"Yeah." Leo loosened the thing that was holding my jaw open and lifted it out of my mouth. I opened and close my mouth a few times before sitting up.

"Do you know what happened." Donnie asked me.

I shook my head.

"You fainted because you were weak from hunger." Donnie said "Eclips why haven't you eaten anything?"

"B-because I-i.." I struggled to answer him.

He sighed. "Listen its ok, we can forget about that as long as you eat something." Donnie said as Leo walked over with a bag. He pulled out a dumpling.

"No." I said. "I don't like them."

"Yes you do." Donnie smiled taking the dumpling. "57% of your DNA is ours and we all love these things." He said holding the dumpling to me.

I looked at it but refused to eat it.

Donnie sighed again. "Ok fine what about a slice of pizza?"

Mikey held a slice up. "You're favourite!" He smiled.

I sighed and took it from him. "Why is it such a big deal?" I asked as I took a bite. Instantly the flavour filled my mouth, but all I wanted to do was spit it out.

"It's a big deal because if we're away we need know you're not going to faint because you won't eat." Donnie said. He waited for me to swallow but I continued to chew.

"Eclips Its not gum." Mikey said.

Donnie raised an eye brow. "Eclips swallow." He said plainly but I didn't. "Swallow." He repeated.

I went to look down when Donnie suddenly lunged at me causing me to fall off the desk. He held me down and covered my mouth. "Just swallow!" He yelled.

I kicked and tried everything to get him off me, but nothing worked.

"Donnie stop!" Leo and Mikey rushed over and tried to pull Donnie off me.

"No she needs to remember she's not with the Krang!" Donnie yelled. I immediately stopped and looked into Donnie's eyes.

"You're not with the Krang, its fine." Donnie said in a calmer voice.

I swallowed and looked as Donnie smiled.

Leo and Mikey stood confused. "Krang?" Mikey asked. "Krang , that's why Eclips wouldn't eat?"

"Yeah." Donnie said as he lifted me up and set me on the desk again. "The Krang used these to electrocute Eclips every time she did something they didn't want her too." Donnie held up the two cores Leo had cut during Eclips's rescue.

"Wait but why would that make you not want to eat?" Leo asked me.

"Because the krang are sticked on everything. I had to sit in a room each time I ate and had to choose between real food or Krang food. Each time I tried to eat the real food I would be electrocuted, but if I ate the krang food they wouldn't electrocute me." I sighed. "I guess it just stuck and I was afraid to eat."

Donnie smiled. "Well you know now its ok." He said holding out the dumpling.

I smiled and took it. "Mmm this is so good." I smiled as I ate it.

"Told you." Donnie smiled nudging me slightly.


	7. Which sister?

Eclips and Mikey had left the Lab, leaving Leo and Donnie alone.  
"We're not leaving her again." Donnie snapped a Leo.  
"Donnie we have to. We need to keep looking for Karai." Leo said.  
"Karai! Leo do you forget Eclips almo-  
"ENOUTH!" Splinter yelled as he entered the lab.  
Leo and Donnie bowed their heads.  
"I caught Raphael who told me what happened, Is Eclips ok?" Splinter asked.  
"Yes she's with Mikey." Donnie said.  
"Good." Splinter smiled. "Now what were the two of you fighting about?"  
"Donnie wants us to stay with Eclips tomorrow." Leo said.  
"We have to. It's not fair to keep leaving her, shell we left her with the Krang if we keep leaving her she going to think we're abandoning her." Donnie said.  
"She was fine." Leo said.  
"Oh yeah because Leatherhead didn't hurt her at all." Donnie crossed his arms.  
"That's not my fault, besides who knows what's happened to Karai."  
"Enough!" Splinter yelled again. "Donatello is right."  
"What!" Leo burst. "We have to keep looking for Karai!"  
"And we will." Splinter sighed. "Leonardo Karai and Eclips are both your sisters but if you favour one then the other will begin to rely on others and loose trust in you." Splinter said.  
"No way, that will never happen." Leo shook his head.  
"Leonardo I know you care about both of your sisters but right now it seems like you only care about Karai." Splinter said.  
Leo looked down and frond.  
"I'm glad we all agree." Splinter said happily.  
"Huh?" Leo looked up.  
"Tomorrow you will stay here with Eclips, while your brothers and I go to the surface." Splinter said then made his way out of the lab.  
"What but Sensei." Leo complained following him.  
"Leonardo I have made my decision." Splinter said. "You can do some training with Eclips if you like."  
Leo stopped. "Ay Sensei." He groaned.  
Splinter smiled. "Good." He said then left.  
Leo turned back to Donnie. "Thanks a lot Don."  
"Hey Splinters right." Donnie said.  
"I took Eclips topside tonight! I'm not ignoring her!" Leo argued.  
Donnie sighed. "Leo its one day, just have some fun." Donnie smiled but Leo continued to frond. "If we find Karai I will call you, ok?"  
"Thanks." Leo said quietly.

* * *

"Bye Leo." Raph teased as the Shellrazer rolled away from the lair.  
Leo sighed and watched before turning around and walking to my room.  
"Time to get up sis." Leo opened my door slightly and peeked in. I was wrapped in my rugs and glared at him.  
"Come on sleepy head don't give me that look." He said as he walked to my side.  
"No." I complained and rolled over.  
Leo sighed. "The others have already left, you've slept in." He said pulling the rugs away from me.  
"LEO!" I yelled at him and grabbed the end of the rugs. "So why aren't you with them?" I asked pulling the rugs back.  
"Because Sensei wanted me to stay here with you." Leo said.  
"I don't need a babysitter." I said.  
"I'm not babysitting you, I'm just- Leo paused. "Ok fine, Donnie wants to may sure you eat so that's why I'm here." Leo said. "Now get up!" He grabbed my leg and pulled me out of the bed.  
"Ah!" I cried as I fell on the floor then glared at Leo.  
"Oh come on, stop giving me that look." Leo laughed. "Or am I to presume your Raph DNA has taken over today?" Leo asked offering me a hand up.  
I sighed and got up. "Leo you don't have to stay with me." I said.  
"Hey come on sounds like you don't want me around." Leo said dragging me out of my room. "I think Mikey left us some breakfast." Leo said happily.  
"Leo Mikey and I were practicing our stealth last night." I said.  
"Really well I thought to day we could work on your Balance an-  
"Leo Mikey and I were in the Lab the whole time." I admitted.  
"Wait you-  
"We heard everything."

* * *

**Note: Sorry for late update, I have lost my internet connection so I am unable to update unless I have access to my mum's computer and I only have access on weekends and I may not update for a couple of weeks. sorry. **


	8. Sister chase

"Eclips I'm sor-

"Leo its ok." I smiled. "I don't think you're abandoning me… Well you're not the only one." I looked away.

"Hey." Leo moved forward and bent down so he was looking up to me. He placed his hand on my cheek and made me look at him. "Who's abandoning you? I know I've been paying more attention to finding Karai but I thought you and the others were all ok." He said softly.

I shook my head. "L-leo." My voice cracked. "None of you have been paying attention." I said.

"Eclips what are you talking about?" Leo asked.

I frond and pushed his hand from my cheek, then turned my back to him. "Please help me." I asked.

Leo straightened himself and hugged me from behind. "Of course I'll help you."

I sighed. "Splinter told me not to tell you guys but I can't just stay here and do nothing, I already did that and ended up getting Trouble killed." I began to cry.

"Trouble? Hey no no no Eclips." Leo moved in front of me again. "Please don't do this again, it's not your fault." He said.

"Yes it is! I left her and I'm not going to do it again!" I snapped.

"Do it again. Eclips what are you saying?"

"I'm saying there are more mutants." I said. "Leo I have to go back and help them escape."

"No." Leo said.

"No? Leo I ha-

"Eclips it's too dangerous." Leo said.

"No its not! Please Leo help me get them out." I begged. "I can't live knowing what the krang will do to them."

Leo sighed. "Look I will speak to sensei tonight but we're not going anywhere." He said.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I have to." I said then I pushed Leo over. "I'm sorry." I said running out of the lair.

"No Eclips!" Leo got up and ran after me. "Stop Eclips this is stupid!" He yelled.

I continued to run, trying to find a way to lose Leo.

"Damn it." Leo said to himself. He pulled out his T-phone and called Donnie.

"Hey Leo." Mikey answered.

"Mikey? Where's Don?" Leo asked.

"Driving."

"Oh ok Mikey can you give the phone to Sensei."

"No go Leo, Sensei and Raph aren't here."

Leo sighed. "Ok fine I have to go."

"Wait what did you wa-

Leo hung up and began to call Raph. "Eclips please stop." He asked again with no luck.

"What do you want?" Raph answered.

"Raph hand me to Splinter." Leo said.

Raph sighed and gave the phone to Splinter.

"Leonardo." Splinter said.

"Sensei Eclips is running away."

"What? Why?"

"She said there were more mutants with the krang." Leo said.

Splinter sighed. "Leonardo you must stop her."

"I'm trying but she's faster than me."

"I give you permission to use force." He said. "We will be home soon." Splinter said then hung up.

Leo looked at Eclips. 'I can't hurt her' He thought to himself. 'But she will get hurt more if I don't stop her.' Leo sighed and reached into his belt for three throwing stars. "Please Eclips we can talk about this."

"Talking won't do anything!" I yelled when suddenly a throwing star flew past me and hit the wall in front of me. I stopped and turned to Leo. He want standing and aiming another star at me.

"P-please don't make me hurt you." Leo said.

I looked at him knowing he was serious. I reached back and pulled out my Kama. "Leo you can't stop me." I said approaching him.

"Don't do this." Leo shook his head.

"Just let me go." I said.

"I can't." Leo said reaching back for his Katana.

I began to walk faster unsure of how I was going to get past Leo let alone defeat him. I threw one of my Kama at him making him jump to the side, I then charged forward at him but Leo quickly blocked my attack. He hooked my Kama and his blade together and lifted up casing my Kama to fly from my hand. I backed up and reach for a throwing Star.

"You're defenceless Eclips." Leo said walking towards me. "Let's go back to the lair befor- I threw the star at Leo. He jumps around so it hit him on the back, lodging into his shell. I quickly turned around and ran away.

Leo tried to reach of the star then notice me. "Hey!" He yelled running after me. I rounded a corner and crashed into something.

"Ow." I moaned as I fell back, I rubbed my shell then looked at what I ran into "AHHHH!"

"ECLIPS!?" Leo cried when he heard me scream. He ran around the corner to find Leather head holding me up by my belt.

"Put me down!" I demanded.

Leo smiled with relief. "Nice catch Leather head." Leo laughed.

I kicked my legs around trying to get free. I looked at my belt and quickly undid it, I fell towards the ground but Leather head caught me with his free hand. He pulled me into his chest. I continued to scream and kick, I bit him but he just held me and waited for my energy to die. IMy kicking stopped and I began to puff.

Leo just watched as Leather head sat down and sat me on his lap, still holding onto me. "I understand what you have been through." He began. "I too was an experiment of the Krang."

"Help me." I said, my voice slowing leaving me from all the screaming.

"I will." He said making Leo give him a worried look. "I will help you by saving your life."

"No." I punched him with all the energy I have left. He never flinched. "Please."

"I will go." He said.

My eyes widen and I looked him in the eye.

"Leather head." Leo said worryingly.

"I know what it's like with the Krang, I know how hard it is to watch others suffer from their torture. I will not let this happen to anyone else." He said.

I leant into him. "Thank you." I said quietly.

"Don't Leather head." Leo whispered to himself as he watched Leather head get up and carry me back to the lair.

I curled up in his arms, my eyes became heavy and I began to fall asleep.

Leather head looked down to me. "You have a good heart."

I frond. "It's not that good." I said tiredly. "The krang made it."

"Well it's the nicest thing the Krang have made." He said.

I smiled then drifted to sleep.


	9. Eco

"So you caught her." Raph said as he walked into the Lair followed by Splinter.

Leather head sat on the floor with Eclips still sleeping in his arms. Leo sat on the couch, a worried look on his face as he tried to get the throwing star out of his shell.

Splinter smiled slightly at Eclips then frond. "Raphael can you please leave us." Splinter said.

Raph hesitated but left to his room.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Mutants?" Leo asked. "Don't you trust us?"

"I trust you my son, but you all had your minds filled with other problems. I believed it was best not to tell you." Splinter said as pulled the throwing star out for Leo.

"So you just let Eclips bottle it up inside, Sense-

"Leonardo I had spoken to Eclips, she understood the situation of the matter." Splinter said in a stricken tone. "Although I did fear this would happen."

"Then why did you just leave it?!"

"Leonardo." Splinter said. "You of all my sons should know."

Leo looked at Splinter then to the ground. "Sorry Sensei."

"Splinter if you would allow me, I wish to speak to Eclips, I believe we can connect to each other's experiences with the Krang." Leather head requested.

"Yes, I believe that would be beneficial." Splinter sighed. "Come we will continue in the Dojo, Leonardo will you and Raphael go topside and met your brothers?"

"Ay Sensei." Leo said getting up and going to Raph's room.

* * *

"She a lot different to most mutants I've met." Leather head said sitting down in the dojo.

"Oh how so?" Splinter asked.

"She's shy and intimidated easily unlike most. She smaller and most of all, she cares about others." Leather head explained. "It's unlike the Krang to create such a mutant."

Splinter smiled. "Eclips is who she chooses to be." He said. "Not what the Krang made her to be. That is the same for you Leather head."

"Yes." Leather head smiled as well.

"Mmm-Master Splinter." I yawned as I began to wake up. I wiggled around in Leather head's arms and stretched. "What's going on?" I asked sitting up on Leather head's lap.

"Eclips I believed we talked about the mutants and yet you still proceeded to plan a rescues." Splinter said.

"Oh." I looked down. "Sensei I'm sorry but I just… I want to help them." I said.

Splinter sighed and placed his hand on my head. "I know you do." He said softly. "Now Leather head would like to talk to you…

* * *

"Dude that's awesome!" Mikey said happily.

"It's not awesome Mikey." Leo snapped.

"Yeah its not awesome, Its unfair." Raph said angrily. "We need to help the other mutants."

"No way Raph." Leo objected.

"I think Raph's right, we should." Donnie said.

"What? Donnie I thought you could see how stupid that is?" Leo said.

"Leo look at it this way, Eclips is determined to save them, she so determined she was willing to fight you." Donnie explained. "How long do you think we can keep stopping her?"

Leo sighed and looked down. "Ok but if we do this you guy have to follow my lead, no running in without a plan… Raphael?" Leo looked at Raph.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say fearless, now let's go!" Raph said running off.

"This is going to be sick, think of all the new mutant friends we're gonna make." Mikey beamed.

* * *

"8…." I said in deep thought. "I've never been there I was only kept in priority 5 facilities." I sighed and looked at Leatherhead.

Splinter sat away from us, allowing the two of us to talk freely.

"Well I assure you, none are nice." Leatherhead said gloomily.

"I know." I sighed. "So did you see the mutants?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head. "I have not."

"Leatherhead I don't get what's going on? The Krang are just mutating humans. it doesn't make sense." I fell back and threw my in the air. "Why would they're do that it's not like it's going to do anything."

Leatherhead did responded. I looked at him then looked over at Splinter. "Sensei what do you think?" I asked rolling over onto my stomach.

"From what you've just said I believe the Krang may be testing something." He said stroking his beard. "Eclips may I ask what are these mutants like? Did they still act like humans?"

"Well I only saw a couple but from what I saw they were just like normal humans just with animal parts… but there was one mutant…"

* * *

"Dude look!" Mikey said pointing at a cell window.

"Mikey." Leo said quietly. "We need to be quiet."

"But dudes there's a girl in here." Mikey said.

Donnie walk up to him and peeked through the window. "She's a mutant." He said giving Leo and thumbs up.

"Ok can you open the door." Leo asked.

"Yeah." Donnie said getting to work.

Mikey tapped on the window getting the girls attention. She got up and walked over to the door.

"Hi." Mikey waved.

The girl just stared.

"There." Donnie said as the door opened.

The girl didn't move.

"Cool she has cat eyes and ears." Mikey smiled stepping towards the girl.

"Its ok we're not here to hurt you." Leo said. "We're getting you out, do you know where the other mutants are?"

"They're gone." She said through the bandana that covered her mouth. "The Krang moved them."

"Damn it!" Raph yelled punching the wall.

"Ok we're going." Leo said.

"But what about the other mutants?" Donnie asked.

"You have any idea where they went?" Leo asked.

Donnie looked down and shook his head.

"What about you?" Raph asked the girl.

She also shock her head.

"Ok then its settled, let's take… um what's your name?" Leo asked the girl.

"Eco." The girl said.


	10. Not so nice

"So Eco have you ever met Eclips? She's another turtle like us." Leo asked as they neared the lair.

"Yes." Eco nodded. "But only a couple of times, the Kraang kept her locked up most of the time." Eco answered.

"Well you're going to have heaps of time together!" Mikey said. "Plus she'll be so happy and will stop worrying about saving you."

"Well I think she wanted to save all the mutants Mikey." Donnie spoke up. "So um Eco do you know why the Krang are mutating humans?" Donnie asked.

"No." Eco said looking down.

"Hey its ok." Leo smiled. "Well we're here." Leo said.

Eco smiled as she walked in and stood in the living room.

"I'll get Eclips and Sensei." Mikey said running into the Dojo.

"Hey Sensei!" Mikey said as he walked to Splinter. "Come meet Eco."

"Eco?" Splinter question. "Who is Eco?"

"A mutant with Cat ears." Mikey explained. "We broke her out of the krang lab where Ec-

"WHAT!" Splinter boomed. "BOYS!"

"Oh geez." Leo sunk into his shell and Splinter stormed out of the Dojo dragging Mikey with him.

"I did not give you permission to go to the krang lab." Splinter almost yelled.

The boys looked at the ground but Raph. "We were just helping Sensei, It's not like anything bad happened." Raph stated.

"You put yourself at risk. I'm disappointed." Splinter sighed and looked at Eco who had a blank exasperation on her face. "I apologise, this may seem hash considering they freed you but it wa-

"AHHHH!" My scream broke the conversation.

"Eclips!" Splinter and the boys hurried to my room leaving Eco in the living room.

"Make it stop." I begged. I was crouched on the floor holding my head that felt like it was going to explode.

"Eclips are you ok?" Leo put his hand on my head and Raph knelt beside me allowing me to lean on his chest.

"Donnie what's going on?" Mikey asked.

"How should I know?" Donnie said.

"You're the smart one!" Mikey yelled.

"Yeah well." Donnie knelt down and placed his hand on my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip as my ears rang. "Eclips do you know what's going on?" Donnie asked in a soft tone. I nodded. "Can you tell us what it is?"

I was about to tell him when Eco stepped into the doorway.

"You look pathetic." She said in a hash tone. My eyes snapped open and I stared at her. "You really should know better than run, I mean it was fun, tricking your brother into thinking I'm a scared mutant captured by the krang." She laughed. She had taken a bow from the Dojo as well as a knife and was holding a strange device with a dial in her hand.

"Dudes what's going on?" Mikey asked.

Raph stood up gripping his sai tightly. "She with the krang!" He said about to charge at Eco until Splinter stopped his.

"Do not attack her." He said. "If you do Eclips's torture will only get worse." Splinter told him.

"Oh very good." Eco praised.

"Sensei what do you mean?" Leo asked.

"The device." Donnie said before Splinter could. "The device is reacting to Eclips's Chip. If we attack her she'll increases the pressure." Donnie said in a flat tone.

Leo frowned and hugged me tightly. "What do you want?" Leo asked Eco.

"Simple, I want Eclips to return to her home." Eco said.

"This is her home!" Raph yelled.

"Ha." Eco laughed. "She's property of the krang."

"She's no one's property!" Raph yelled again.

Eco frowned and turned the dial.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and held my head tightly.

"Stop please!" Raph threw his hands up. "I'm sorry." He said kneeling back down with me.

Eco smiled and turned the dial back. "Eclips stop being stupid." She sighed. "If you want this to stop you know what you have to do." Eco said.

I squinted my eyes and looked at Eco. I took a breath and began to get up. Leo tried to pull me back down but stopped when Eco threatened to turn the dial. I stood my full height and began to walk to Eco.

"Eclips…" My name fell from Raph's mouth as my brothers watched me stand beside Eco, not looking back at them I begun to walk away.

'I'm sorry.' I said in a silent whisper.

* * *

**Check out Eco on my DeviantART or (if the link works) fs71/PRE/i/2014/255/2/a/eco_by_ **


	11. Googarla!

"Googarla!" Casey yelled as he threw his hockey stick at Eco knocking her to the ground, she snarled and turned to dial to the highest it would go.

"AHHHH!" I fell to my knees and screamed.

"Raphael take Eclips, get her somewhere safe." Splinter ordered.

Raph nodded and picked me up, he carried me to the lab and jumped in the stealth cycle. Raph placed something on my head then we took off away from the lair.

Eco frowned. "You can't stop me. I will get what I came for!" She yelled claws drawn at Casey.

Leo jumped in front of him. "Give up, you're outnumbered and Eclips isn't here." Leo said holding his Katana out.

Eco growled but didn't back away. She reached for the knife but her wrist was grabbed. She glanced over her shoulder to see Splinter had both her wrists. "How?" She said in disbelief of how fast he was.

Splinter didn't say anything as he took the device from her and threw it to Donatello. "Turn it off." He ordered.

Donnie nodded and fiddled with the device.

"Sensei what do we do with her?" Leo asked.

"I do not know." Splinter said, he hit a couple of Eco's pressure points, knocking her out. "She knows the location of the lair, it is not safe to let her go." Splinter told them.

"Sensei I'm sorry, we've shouldn't have gone to the Krang lab without your permission." Leo said looking at the ground.

"No my son. Your intention was good." Splinter said. "Just next time be more aware of the risks."

"Ay sensei." Leo frowned he looked at Donnie but he was no longer there. "Where's Donnie?" Leo asked Mikey.

Mikey shrugged. "I think he went to the lab." Mikey said.

"Um so you guys mind telling me who that chick is?" Casey asked.

"Sure." Leo said as they begun to walk to the lab.

* * *

I leant against Raph's chest. The pain in my head had gone but my ears still rang. I felt Raph's arm wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at him.

"Hey." He smiled. "You ok?"

I didn't answer, I rested my head under his neck and yawned drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Donnie?" Leo, Casey and Mikey walked into the Lab. "Is everything ok?"

"No!" Donnie said typing furiously. "This device, I saw it when we went to get Eclips before." Donnie held up a Krang droid head. "Look!" He pointed to the side. "It's the same just smaller."

"Yeah so?" Mikey asked.

"SO! Mikey you just saw what happened to Eclips!" Donnie yelled.

"Donnie calm down." Leo stepped between Mikey and Donnie. "Donnie we've had this Krang head since our first encounter with the Krang, it's not new." Leo said.

"Yeah Leo that's the point, it's never effected Eclips before, so why did it affect her today?" Donnie asked not expecting an answer.

"So what are saying?" Casey asked. "We're not all nerds."

"I saying the Krang have modified something in Eclips's brain." Donnie almost shouted.

"Modified her brain. Wait is she a zombie?" Mikey asked.

"No Mikey." Donnie face palmed. "Eclips is not a zombie."

"So what does it do to her?" Leo asked.

"Well so far I don't know." Donnie said.

"It makes her scream." Mikey added.

"Yes thank you Mikey." Leo said sarcastically. "So how do we stop it?"

"That's what I'm going to figure out." Donnie said getting back to work.

Leo nodded and left the Lab, leaving Mikey and Casey behind. "Sensei." Leo walked into the Dojo. Eco was chained up to the tree.

"Yes Leonardo." Splinter said coming from his room.

"Can I come tomorrow?" Leo asked.

"To find Karai?" Splinter questioned stocking his beard.

"Yes. I know you said I need to spend more time with Eclips and after what happened I may be acting selfish to leave her, but I think Donnie should stay." Leo said. "And it will give him more time to make the retro mutagen and fix other stuff."

"Yes I believe that would be a good idea." Splinter sighed. "But I will not be coming tomorrow." Splinter informed Leo.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because with Eco here it's not safe to leave. If she escapes the krang will know the location of the lair and she may go after Eclips's again." Splinter informed him

Leo frowned. "Yeah I guess you're right, but we can't just leave her chained up here."

"I know but right now that's all we can do." Splinter said. "Call Raphael, tell him it's safe to bring Eclips's back."

"Ay sensei." Leo nodded and reached for his phone.

"Oh and I want one of you to stay with Eclips's tonight." Splinter said.

"Ok." Leo said calling Raph.

* * *

I awoke to hear Raph talking. I could see him holding his T-phone. He smiled when he saw I was awake. "Yeah we'll be home soon, I just thought Eclips would like to see the sunrise." Raph said.

"Well ok." I could just make out Leo's voice coming from the phone. "Is she awake?"

Raph patted my head. "Yeah she just did."

"Can I talk to her?"

Raph looked at me for an answer.

I nodded and Raph handed me the phone. "Leo…"

"Hey Eclips you feel ok?" Leo asked, I could tell from his tone he was worried.

"Yes I'm ok, just a little headache." I told him.

"Ok that's good." Leo said a bit happier. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok, bye." I said.

"Bye." Leo said hanging up.

"Is she ok?" Casey asked coming from the Lab.

"Yeah she ok." Leo smiled. "So why are you here so early?" Leo asked.

"I woke up early, couldn't get back to sleep so I thought I'd catch up with ya." Casey said.

"Yeah well I'm glad you were there." Leo glanced at the ground. "I though Eco had won and we were going to lose Eclips… Again." He sighed.

"Oh come on Leo, you really think that would have happened? She's not going anywhere." Casey held out his fist.

"Yeah, your right." Leo smiled and fist bumped Casey.


	12. Short and sweet

"How's Sis?" Mikey asked running to Raph as he carried Eclips into the lair.

"She's fine Mikey, just tired." Raph said holding his sleeping sister. "I'm going to put her to bed."

"Not yet Raph." Donnie said running out of the Lab. "I need to test this." He held up a silver head-band.

"What it that?" Raph asked.

"It's to block out the signal that device Eco had." Donnie said "I need to get it to the right frequency."

"English." Raph demanded.

"This is going to stop the krang from hurting Eclips's brain." Donnie said slowly and in a dumb tone.

"So why do you need Eclips?"

"To match the-

"Not tonight Donnie." Leo said walking in. "You can do it tomorrow."

"What about looking for Karai?" Mikey asked.

"Donnie's not coming with us." Leo said. "That's ok right?"

"Yeah it will give me time to finish some stuff." Donnie nodded.

"Ok, Mikey will you stay with Eclips tonight?" Leo asked.

"Sure!" Mikey beamed. "Hey where did Casey go?"

"School." Leo said turning his back to them. "It's past 9." He said going into his room.

"No its past my bed time!" Mikey panicked.

Raph laughed and walked down the hall. "I don't think master Splinter will care." He said going into Eclips's room and placing her on the bed.

Mikey followed.

"Mikey you might want something to sleep on?" Raph asked.

"Nar dude." Mikey hopped on the bed beside Eclips, snuggling up close to her. "I'm going to protect her from all the Krang and Krang mutants." Mikey smiled

"Sure you are." Raph smiled and tucked the two in. "Night." He said turning off the light, then walked to his room.

Splinter sat so he faced Eco. He knew she would not wake until morning but still he worried for his children's safety, especially Eclips's.

He sighed and began meditating.

**Short chapter sorry, I have been having computer issues and I'v been quite busy so expect delays. **

**And can I just say I'm Australian and I do not talk like "G'day mate, how ya going?" Ok its a stereotype and I don't like it, so please stop and also please don't tell me what I should write, its MY story. Sorry if you think I'm being a B**** but I'm getting annoyed. **


	13. Book of

It was early in the morning, too early for my brothers to be awake. I snuck out of my room, not waking Mikey then made my way down to the living room. I look around and saw Splinter sitting in the Dojo. I sighed and began walking towards the Lab, trying to be undetected.

"Eclips." Splinter's voice made me freeze. "If you are going to be a ninja your stealth will need work." He said coming out of the Dojo.

I sighed as he put his hands on my shoulders. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked with a smiled.

"Mikey snored." I said looking away.

"Yes." Splinter laughed. "He does." Splinter looked down and noticed the book I was holding. "What is that?" Splinter asked.

"Nothing, just a sketch book Casey got me." I said.

"Oh may I look at it?" Splinter asked reaching for the book.

"No!" I lifted it up and hugged it. "I'm not finished."

"Oh and are you planning to finish in the lab?"

"Well yeah, I need something and I…" I stopped, it was clear to me that Splinter knew I was lying. "Please just let me finish." I begged.

Splinter kissed my forehead. "Very well, but if your sleepily during training today you will have to take a nap."

"Training? I can start training again?" I asked happily.

"Yes you may." Splinter smiled.

I jumped around happily then ran to the lab. "Thanks Sensei!" I waved. I shut the door behind me and sighed. I walked over to Donnie's computer and sat down. I began searching the web, adding stuff to my book. I printed out pictures and stuck them in. I continued to scroll through the search list until a photo caught my eye. I opened the link, I begun reading when suddenly the lab door opened.

"Eclips?"

I jumped and quickly exited the internet.

"Hi Leo." I smiled getting up.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I said slipping past him and out of the Lab.

Leo just sighed and followed me. "Want to help get breakfast ready?" He asked.

"Um sure, just let me put this away." I said and ran to my room forgetting about Mikey I opened the cupboard then slammed shut the door.

"AH!" Mikey screamed startling me. "I'll protect you Eclips!" Mikey jumped towards me, his mask covering most of his eyes.

"Mikey don't!" I cried as he crashed into the cupboard. It began to sway and fell over.

"Oops." Mikey said lifting his mask so he could see.

"What's going on!?" Donnie and Raph burst in.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. "What the shell bro?"

"What I thought Eclips was being attacked." Mikey said getting up.

"By a cupboard." I sighed and walked out the door.

"Hey I'm sorry!" Mikey said.

"Come on." Raph pushed Mikey out the door. "You've done enough here for a while."

Donnie waited for the others to leave before picking up the book that had fallen from the cupboard. He went to put it on the bed until a picture fell out. Donnie's eyes widened as he looked at the picture.

"Yo Donnie you coming!?" Raph's voice echoed down the hall.

"Yeah!" Donnie ran out of Eclips's room to his. He put the book under the rug before running to the kitchen to join the others.

* * *

**I first I want to apologize to...(you know who you are). I have been getting a lot of messages about what I should write in my story and I should have made it clear I wasn't just picking on one person. I had just had enough and the late thing I saw I just b****ed about. So I'm very sorry. **

**On a good note. (Well kinda) I will be going more into the story behind Eco and why she is after Eclips but I just need to work on the build up first, rather then jumping straight into it. Yes that means you will have to wait, but Holidays are soon so more UPDATES! ;) Till next chapter. TE out! **

"That sounds Stupid."

**"Eclips when did you get here?" **

"like 5 minutes ago, I thought I would make a return?"

**"No."**

"Aw but the readers love me!"

**"No they don't."**

"Why do you think they read your story?"

**...**

"See. They love me!"


	14. Protect

"Can you do this later?" I asked Donnie with my mouth full.

"Eclips do not talk with your mouth full." Splinter told me.

I frowned and nodded.

"Donatello please leave your sister alone and let hr finish her breakfast. You can continue later." Splinter told Donnie who was adjusting the head band so it fit my head.

"But Sensei I need to finish shaping it so I can start adjusting the fre-

"Yes and you can do that later." Splinter said.

Donnie sighed and stopped what he was doing. He sat beside me. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know my son but there is a time and a place." Splinter told him.

"Yeah dude!" Mikey stood up mouth full. "This is breakfast time and this place is the kitchen!" Mikey spat food as he talked.

"Ew, Thanks Mikey." Leo complained as he picked bits of half chewed food out of his bowl.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled then sighed. "When are you leaving for your patrol?"

"After we finished breakfast which thanks to Mikey looks like now." Raph sighed.

"That's great!" Donnie got up and grabbed my arm dragging me to the door. "I can finish."

"But Donnie!" I whined as I was dragged away.

"You think we should help her?" Raph asked.

"No what Donnie is doing will be good." Leo said getting up. "Come on lets go." He said leading the others out.

"Be safe my sons." Splinter smiled.

"Donnie is this going to hurt?" I asked sitting on the desk.

"Just a bit." Donnie said placing the head band on my head. Donnie picked up the device Eco had and approached me.

"No." I shook my head and reached for the head band. "Donnie I don't want to."

"Eclips please." Donnie grabbed my wrist. "Look I know it hurts but it's for your safety."

I sighed and lowered my hand. "Ok."

Donnie smiled. "Ok so here's how it's going to work, when I turn this on, you have to tell me a number. 0 means you can't feel anything and 10 is really bad. Can you do that?" Donnie asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Ok and go." Donnie turned the dial.

"AH." I tried to hold the pain. "8!" I yelled and the pain stopped.

"Ok 8." Donnie typed something in the computer then came back over to me. He fiddled with the head band. "Ok ready to go again?"

I hesitated but nodded. Donnie turned the dial again, this time the pain was less but still hurt.

"7-6." I said unsure. Donnie turned the dial off and again typed before adjusting the band.

We continued to test for an hour, each time the pain would vary but never completely go. Donnie sighed and sat beside me, he pulled me so I was leaning on him. "Sorry." He frowned. I looked up at him drained. My head once again throbbed and ears rang. "I've set the frequency to the one that block it the most." He said.

"Ok." I nodded.

"And I'm going to get rid of the head band and make a clip that will sit on you mask."

"Whatever." I closed my eyes and tucked my head under Donnie's chin.

Donnie smiled then frowned. "Eclips?"

"Yeah." I said not opening an eye.

"Why do you have a book full with paper clipping and photos of missing children?"

My eyes shot open and a sat up, pushing Donnie away. I saw he was holding a book, my book. "Give it back!" I demanded.

Donnie didn't hesitate, he held out the book. I snatched it from him and hugged it. "Why were you in my room?!"

"This morning, when Mikey knocked the cupboard over." Donnie explained. "I found it on the floor."

"So you took it!"

"Yes but that's not the point Eclips why-

I got up and ran out of the lab.

"Hey Eclips wait!" Donnie ran after me.

"Leave me alone!" I ran it to my room and slammed the door.

"Eclips." Donnie stopped outside. He could easily open the door as it had no lock and he was stronger than me, but he didn't.

I leant against the door and slid down it to the floor.

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to take your stuff and invade your privacy. Please Eclips I need you to clear something up for me." Donnie paused.

"What?" I asked.

"The girl. The girl on page 17. Ella. Is she… Eco?"

I opened the door tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh no." Donnie hugged me. "Eclips." He kissed my head.

"Donnie the krang mutated her, they did something, something they were going to do to me. Make me evil, make me do what they want."

"But they didn't." Donnie said softly.

"Donnie your saw all the kids in my book, they were all there, waiting for the Krang to turn them in to their slaves. I need to help them."

Donnie held me tightly. "…Then let's go."


	15. Change of plan

Donnie and I sped away from the lair in the Shellrazer. I looked down at my T-phone unsure if I should call the others even though Donnie already told me I had to. Donnie looked back at me. "Eclips I not going in there without the others." Donnie said strongly.

"I know but what if they say no?" I asked.

"You'll never know." Donnie said.

I sighed and called Leo.

"Hey Eclips everything ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah everything's fine." I said slightly nervous.

"You sound nervous? Wait it that the Shellrazer?" He asked hearing the engine.

"Donnie and I are going to save the other mutants." I said. "Meet us at Murakami's." I said then hung up before Leo began ranting. I sighed and sat down. "Donnie what if we're too late?" I asked.

"We won't be and besides even if we are I'll find a way to fix this." Donnie smiled.

"Ok." I nodded as we stopped.

"We might have to wait awhile." Donnie said turning around.

"Good then I can talk to Murakami." I said as I climbed out of the Shellrazer and walked into Murakami's

"Eclips-san how are you today?" Murakami asked when I entered.

"Murakami…" I bowed my head. "I'm sorry." I almost shouted.

Murakami smiled and put his hands on my shoulders. "It's ok Eclips-san I forgive you. Your brothers told me what had happened."

"Oh well I'm still sorry, I was rude to you and really like you food." I smiled at the smell that filled the room.

"Haha you have you brother taste buds." He laughed and went behind the counter. "Speaking of Brother where are yours?"

"Donnie's in the Shellrazer and the others are on thei- I stopped as Donnie suddenly walked in, bumping his staff on the door frame.

"Donatello-san." Murakami greeted Donnie as he entered.

"Hi Murakami-san." Donnie smiled and sat beside me.

"How are you?" Murakami asked.

"Could be better." Donnie sighed.

"Ah preparing for a battle?"

"I hope not." Donnie sighed again. "Eclips can you ran through this with me." Donnie asked putting my book on the table. I had given it to him before we left.

"Sure." I said leaning over.

Murakami smiled and begun cooking.

"I've been through your book twice ad everything fits together, with the Krang kidnaping kids, but they one girl in here…" Donnie flipped through the book until he found the page he was looking for. I looked at it and frowned. I recognised the page immediately. There was a photo of a young girl wearing her school uniform. "You only have a page for each kid yet this girl you have like 10!" Donnie said.

"I don't know, there's just something about her." I sighed.

"Eclips she wasn't kidnapped, you know that?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah I know she ran away." I put my head on the counter.

"Have you seen her with the Krang?"

"No."

"Then why –

"We're going home!" Leo burst through the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door.

"No Leo!" I pulled back but Leo was stronger.

"Leo stop." Donnie blocked Leo with his Bo staff. "There are innocent lives at stack, we have too."

"It too dangerous!" Leo shouted.

"Would you say that if it was Karai!?" I yelled in Leo face. He froze out of shock an let me go.

"I-I." He mumbled lost for words. "I don't want you to get hurt." Leo said.

Donnie sighed. "Look Leo let me explain everything before we begin attacking each other." Donnie said placing his hand on Leo's shell and leading him outside, Raph followed

I sighed ad sat back down. Mikey sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Look at them Mikey." I said as I flipped through the book. "They don't deserve to be the Krang's slaves."

Mikey reached over me and grabbed the book. "Has Leo seen this?" He asked.

I shook my head. Mikey got up without saying anything and walked outside.

I just groaned and put my head on the counter. "Eclips-san." Murakami said.

"Yeah?" I rolled my head to the side.

"Here." He placed a plate in front of my. I smiled just from the smell. "Eat them before your brother return." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled and sat up. I looked to the left of the plate, at the chop sticks. I sighed and reached for them. "It's ok Eclips-san, you may use your fingers." Murakami laughed.

"T-thanks." I laughed.

***Outside***

"Fine, but if anything happens we get out, I'm not ricking our safety." Leo said arms crossed.

"Thank you." Donnie smirked satisfied.

"But we need a plan before we do anything." Leo added.

Donnie frowned slightly, he knew Leo wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "W-we have one." Donnie said.

"Oh, ok let's hear it?" Leo asked.

"Well its Eclips's plan." Donnie looked down.

"Donnie I thought you were smart, were you're really going to ran in there following Eclips?" Leo asked shocked.

"Look I know she has-

"She has never been in a real fight before. She's never lead anyone. She freaks out if-

"You know I can hear you." I said walking out.

"Look ok I'm happy to do this just with a good plan." Leo said. "And once I hav-

"What's wrong with mine?" I asked. "I know my way around the Krang lab I can lead you guys right to the mutants." I fought.

"I'm following Eclips." Donnie said standing beside me. "We can't wait for you to come up with a plan Leo."

Raph also joined Donnie at my side. "Wha- Raph!" Leo said annoyed.

"Like you said Leo, if anything goes wrong we will get out, but I think Eclips should lead this mission." Raph backed Donnie up.

Mikey slowly creped to my side without a word he just stood there.

Leo sighed. "Ok, Eclips your leader. So what's the plan?"


	16. Interruption

"Are you saying this whole time there was an easy way into the Krang hide out?" Leo said angrily as I lifted the lid off an opening that led straight into the Krang Lab.

"It's so there's oxygen for the mutants." I said. "It should be safe." I climbed in but Raph grabbed my hand before I slipped away.

"Let me go first." He said pulling me back up.

"No." I said. "Sometimes the Krang put in a block that will set off an alarm. I know how to avoid setting it off." I told my brother.

"How do you know all this?" Leo asked, arms crossed.

I frowned. "Trouble taught me some stuff." Raph let go of me and I slid down. I landed in a small room.

"Eclips, sis you all good?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah come do-

"Krang it's the one known as spe-

I took out my Kama and sliced through the two Krang.

"I thought you said it was safe." Leo said as he landed behind me.

"It's a Krang lab, of course it's not safe." I sighed and cut the Krang's arm off.

We waited for the others before moving out. "What's that for?" Mikey asked pointing to the Krang arm.

"To open the doors." I said as we turned the corner into a huge hall. "Ok this is the hard part." I said. My brothers gathered around me. "Somewhere along that wall is a door, but it's hidden."

"Like when we found you?" Raph asked.

"Kind of, I can get it open but I need you guys to watch and make sure no one comes from each side."

"Sounds simple." Donnie smiled.

"Yeah that's the thing, when I open the door there will be Krang everywhere and the first thing they will do is set off the alarm."

"Then the second you open the door, you and I are going to take down the Krang or at least hold them back, Donnie you go in and disarm the alarm. Mikey and Raph your own look out." Leo ordered.

I grinned. "I thought I was leader?" I teased.

Leo frowned clearly not amused. "Stay focused." He put his hand on my head. "We don't want you getting hurt."

I frowned and walked down the hall, I moved the krang hand around the wall waiting for it to trigger the door. Raph ran to the other end of the hall and Donnie and Leo followed me, weapons ready.

"Hey." Raph called. "Krang incoming." He ran by us.

"No I think I'm clos- Leo grabbed the top of my shell and dragged me away.

"We stay safe ok?" He said pushing me into Mikey. "Mikey protected Eclips we'll handle the Krang." Leo said before him, Raph and Donnie ran off. I sighed as Mikey hugged me.

"Mikey." I whined. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you." Mikey replied.

"By hugging me?"

"Yeah." Mikey said smiling.

I just sighed again and left him.

"Ok." Donnie stuck his head around the corner. "It's safe."

Mikey let go of me and we walk over to the others. I smiled as each held up a Krang arm. "Sensei did always say more hands make light work." Leo smiled.

We began to search the wall again with Raph and Mikey again on look out. "Got it!" I smiled as I heard a clicking sound. Leo and Donnie were quick to get in front of me and Mikey and Raph had begun to run to us.

I pulled my Kama out and saw Leo looking back at me. "You going to be ok?" He asked worried.

"Leo I'm ready." I said just as the door open, a cloud of Krang air hazed the room. I ran forward and took out the first two Krang. I looked around to see if Donnie had reached the alarm but I couldn't see him. I couldn't see any of my brothers. I turned and looked at the door. There were all there, not moving. 'Why aren't they fighting?' I thought when suddenly Leo's cry made me turn to see an approaching Krang. I swang at it but missed, I watched it take aim at me. I frowned and turned running back to my brother. Donnie shut the door behind me.

"WHAT THE SHELL!" I snapped. "Why didn't you fight?!" I looked at my brothers. They was coughing and wheezing. "Guys?"

"We can't breathe Krang air it will kill us." Donnie said.

"But-

"Sorry Eclips, but we have to go." Raph said.

"No!" I clenched my Kama tightly. "We've come this far, I'm not leaving without the other mutants."

"Eclips enough!" Leo grabbed my wrist. "We're going. NOW!"

I looked at the ground. "No yet, please. If I clear the air then can we finish this?" I asked almost begged.

Leo sighed. "How will you do that?"

"Just trust me." I asked. Leo sighed and nodded. He let go of my wrist. "Thank you." I said I turned to face the door.

"Leo what are you doing?" Raph asked as Leo led the other's away.

"We're going back to the entry we came from, we can hide there until Eclips finishes." Leo informed his brothers.

"I figured that." Raph grabbed the top of Leo's shell and pulled him to a stop. "You really letting Clips go in there alone? You're the one who thought this was too dangerous for her."

Leo sighed. "We have no choice, she can breathe Krang air safely and- Leo paused as he saw a snake slither past behind them. "Karai!" Leo burst and pushed through his brothers.

"Karai!?" The other turned and watched Leo run off.

"Come on!" Leo looked back at the others.

"Um Leo what about Eclips? The plan?" Mikey asked.

"Change of Plans, Mikey come with me, Donnie Raph get Eclips and meet us." Leo said.

"What but that's." Donnie stopped as Leo run off with Mikey. "No this isn't right!"

"You're telling me." Raph sighed. "Come on let's just get Eclips, then stop Lame-o from getting himself killed."


	17. quiet escape

I smiled and ran out of the newly oxygen filled room. I was so happy I had managed to do it alone and not be detected. I was about to get the others when I ran into Donnie and Raph. "Guy I did it." I jumped happily. I look at Raph who only frowned and Donnie looked away. "Guys?"

"Sorry Eclips but Leo spotted Karai and ran off." Raph said.

"WHA- Donnie covered my mouth.

"You need to stay quiet." He said then let go.

I frowned. "But what about the mutants?"

Raph sighed. "Are they all in that room?" Raph asked.

"Most from what I saw." I nodded.

"Many Krang?"

"20 – 30 maybe more, I didn't get a good look." I said.

"Ok new plan." Raph said. "Donnie Eclips still have her tracker?"

"Yeah." Donnie nodded.

"Tracker? I have a tra-

"Ok and you can track her with your T-phone?" Raph asked.

"Yep."

I frowned as I was being ignored.

"Good Ok here's what we're going to do. Eclips you're going to distract the krang, get them to chase you so Donnie and I can free the mutants." Raph instructed.

Donnie nodded, but I knew he was worried. I nodded too.

"Ok then lets bash some bots." Raph smiled.

With that we ran back to the room the mutants were held in. I stepped out. "Hey Krang! Miss me!?" I yelled getting the Krang's attention. I turned and ran down the hall as the Krang begun to chase me.

Raph and Donnie snuck in and took out the last few Krang that didn't follow me. "Donnie can you get them out?" Raph asked as he tapped on a glass cage that held a mutant boy.

"Yeah it should be simple." Donnie said as he begun typing.

"Good just do it quickly. I don't like Eclips being split from us." Raph said.

"Me either." Donnie sighed.

* * *

"Karai!" Leo chased her down the hall.

"Dude I thought we needed to be quiet?" Mikey asked.

"Why won't she stop? What's she doing here?" Leo ignored Mikey and thought aloud.

"Maybe she wanted to save the mutants too?" Mikey said.

Leo didn't answer, again ignoring him. "Karai please!"

"Shut up!" She snapped.

Leo frowned, as he caught up to who he thought was Karai. "You're not-

"Karai? No I'm not." The girl's lower body was that of a snake and her hair was long and white that covered most of her front and back. "I'm trying to escape, if you mutants want out then don't be so loud." She grumbled.

"No we're here to get you out." Mikey smiled.

"What?" The girls tilted her head.

"Damn." Leo said under his breathe. "Come on Mikey." Leo pulled Mikey away. "Good luck getting out."

The girl frowned and glared. "Wait." She began to follow them. "Are you kids too?" She asked.

"Yeah… well not we're teenag-

"No we were normally turtle and we weren't kidnapped by the krang." Leo intruded.

"So why are you getting us out?" The girl asked.

"Because our sister was mutated by the krang, she knows what they do to the mutants here and she wanted to help." Leo said.

"Your sister?" The girl slivered beside Leo and Mikey. "She would be the only one."

"Only what?" Mikey asked.

"The only mutant I have heard of coming back for us."

Leo smiled slightly and looked over at the girl. "I'm Leonardo, this is Michelangelo." He introduced them.

The girl frowned and looked away.

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"I don't remember." She said. "None of us do."

"What?" Leo's jaw dropped.

"Um is it usually so quiet?" Mikey asked changing topics.

The girl stopped and looked around. "No. It's strange there are normally a lot of Krang around."

Leo frowned. "Let's go then." He began to run until they reached Raph and Donnie.

"Oh look who decided to help out." Raph glared at Leo.

"Where's Eclips?" Leo asked.

"She's distracting the Krang." Raph told him.

"She's what!? Donnie?"

"What did I do?" Donnie asked as he helped the last mutant out.

"I thought you were smart, how could you let Eclips just-

"Leo you're the one who ran off." Donnie snapped. "And by the looks of it you didn't even find Karai."

Leo frowned and looked back at the snake girl with Mikey. "Look get the mutants to the Shellrazer, I'm going to find Eclips." Leo said turning around and heading back out.

Donnie and Raph looked at each other and frowned.

* * *

I searched around the Krang lab. It was strange the Krang only chased me for a couple of minutes then left, making the lab seem abandoned.

"Eclips!" Leo ran around the corner surprising me.

"Leo?" I jumped around. "Leo where are the Krang. Something's not right."

Leo frowned. "I know, but we are ready to move out." Leo grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"So did you find Karai?" I asked.

I saw Leo frown. "It wasn't her." He sighed. "Just a mutant snake."

"Oh well I'm sure we'll find her." I couldn't help but smile and Leo noticed.

"You're happy." He laughed.

"Sorry I just can't help it. I just can't believe it. If we get all the mutants out and Donnie un-mutants them, then they can live their lives again." I continued to smile.

"Well we're going to try." Leo said just as we walked past the room the mutants were in, but it was empty. "Looks like the guys got a head start. Let's move."


	18. nearing the end

"There's the shell razer!" I said happily as Leo and I climbed out of the Krang lab. I smiled as I saw Mikey waving at us as we ran towards the Shellrazer.

"We did it dude!" Mikey cheered.

Leo climbed in the Shellrazer. "All of the mutants here?" Leo asked Donnie who had my book.

"All but one." Donnie frowned. I jumped in the Shellrazer.

"You mean that girl?" I asked, Donnie nodded.

"MONSTER!" one of the mutants suddenly yelled. I looked at them as they huddled together with the strong mutants protecting the others.

"Where?" Raph asked Sai out.

"Her!" One of the mutants charged towards me. I quickly jumped back out of the Shellrazer and Raph knocked the mutant back.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

The mutant growled. "She's the monster, she the reason we were captured and mutated!"

The guys looked at me then back to the mutants. "Look she's not a monster, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have even come to save you." Raph begun. "So think about that before you go charging at her."

"You guys take these mutants to the sewers. I don't think taking them to the Lair is a good idea, so find somewhere they can live for the time being. Eclips and I will try find some stuff for them." Leo said before joining me outside the Shellrazer.

The others nodded and closed the door before driving off.

I frowned as we begun to walk to the lair. "Come on Eclips." Leo nudged me.

"Why am I the monster?" I asked. "What did I do?"

Leo frowned and put his arm around me as we walked. "I don't know sis but you're not a monster. They're just frightened."

"Yeah I guess." I sighed.

* * *

A couple of weeks past. The mutants had made a home in the sewers not too far for the lair. Donnie had made sure each knew their names and as much of their old lives as possible. He had also almost finished making a retro-mutagen. After further research Donnie discovered the Krang had abandoned the lab because they had aborted the whole mutation scheme, Leaving Eclips's free from the Krang's wanted list and Eco no longer under the Krang's control. Unfortunately Karai was still missing and the turtle's had no leads.

"Donnie." I whined as I walked into the lab. "How do you live like this? You've been in here forever."

Donnie smirked. "It's nothing new Eclips, I'm always in the lab."

"What are you doing anyway?" I sat on the end of the desk Donnie was working on. "You said the retro mutagen was finished, it just had to sit for some days. So what are you doing now?"

Donnie sighed. "Just stuff, if I told you, you would fell asleep." He laughed.

"No I won't. Please!" I begged.

"Are you bored?"

I nodded.

"Can't you annoy the others?" Donnie asked as he worked.

I frowned. "They went to see how the mutants are doing."

Donnie sighed and glanced over at me. "Don't feel bad, just because they are scare of you isn't a big deal."

"Yeah it is! I was the one who-

"Who made us go back for them, who found out all their names and kidnapping records. You did that Eclips." Donnie got up and put his arm on my shoulder. "And they all thank you for that."

"No they didn't! They attack me. They attack me every time I go near them." I crossed my arms and looked away.

Donnie sighed. "They're scared."

"You sound like Leo." I mumbled.

Donnie laughed. "You know the retro mutagen is ready." He said.

My eyes widened and a smiled spread across my face. "Why didn't you tell me?" I hugged Donnie. "We can cure the mutants and they can go home! Quick we should tell the others!" I pulled Donnie towards and lab door, but he pulled me back into another hug.

"Not yet." Donnie sat down and sat me on his lap.

I leant my head on his shoulder. "What about Splinter? Will he be human again?"

"No. Splinter said he will not use the retro mutagen until we find Karai." Donnie said as he began to work again.

"But what happens after that?"

"Don't worry about it Clips." Donnie patted my head.

* * *

**So we are nearing the end and I decided it would be a smart idea to fall off a horse and break my arm. -_- So chapters will be slow, sorry. **

**Don't forget to review! I love reading them. **

**Bye! **


	19. WHY!

I hung around the lab as Donnie worked. I sat down in the corner which Donnie had kept everything he needed to rebuild Metal head. I picked up the head and turned to Donnie. "Are you still going to fix him?" I asked.

"Probably not." Donnie said not looking away from the computer.

"Why?"

"I don't have time and if I did I would have to remake his whole body." Donnie explained.

"I can help." I smiled as this time Donnie looked away from the computer to me.

"Eclips put that down." He said.

I frowned and did what he said. "Can we un-mutate the mutants yet?" I asked.

"No we have to wait for the others to get back." Donnie turned back to the computer.

"But they're already there. We could meet up with them." I said.

"Fine." Donnie moaned. "If it makes you happy." He got up. Donnie took out the vile of retro mutagen. "First I need to spilt the mixture so I have enough left for Splinter, Karai and- Donnie paused and glanced at me for a second before he went to work. He poured some retro mutagen into three separate viles.

"Why three?" I asked at I watched.

"Um… I-it's just for a spear." Donnie said somewhat nervous.

**Line break **

Donnie and I walked down the sewer to where the mutants were living. Donnie walked in but I waited in the door way. Leo never wanted me to get too close to the mutants in case they tried to harm me. I watched as Donnie began explaining what the glowing orange liquid was and what it was going to do to them.

I sat down in the door way as my brothers began to carefully pour the retro mutagen on the mutants, turning them human again. I smiled as I watched them.

Leo came over to me when all the mutants were now back to their human form. "You did it Clips." Leo smiled.

"Did what?" I asked.

"This." Leo gestured to the room. "If it weren't for you these kids would still be mutants and who knows what the krang had planned for them."

"Yeah I guess." I smiled. "So they can go home now right?"

"Well their memories are still fuzzy, but Donnie said if they go to the police station then the police will be able to return then to their families." Leo explained.

My smile grew and I hugged Leo.

"So you want to come topside with us? Send them off." Leo asked.

"No thanks." I sighed and began to get up. "They're still scared of me. I might just go back to the lair."

"Ok." Leo got up too. "We shouldn't be long." Leo said as I began to walk down the sewer.

**LINE**

"Eclips come." Splinter said as I walked back into the Lair.

"Why?" I asked walking to the dojo.

"I thought we could do some training seeing as your brothers are away. I thought it would be a good chance for you to meditate."

"No." I groaned. "You know I can't meditate." I frowned as Splinter laughed and put his arm around me.

"Eclips you can, you just need to focus more." Splinter said as we entered the Dojo.

"You say that every day!" I whined.

"Yes because you never listen." Splinter laughed. I crossed my arms and sat down. "You need to relax Eclips." Splinter sat in front of me. "Please close your eyes and take a breath."

I sighed and did what Splinter said. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Splinter opened his eyes and smiled. I hadn't broken my concentration even when Splinter had gotten up and left. I opened my eyes after about 30 minutes. I glanced around to see if Splinter had returned but he hadn't. I got up and walked out of the Dojo. I could see Raph through the lab door and I could also hear Donnie and Splinter. I walked into the Lab. "What's going on?" I asked as everyone looked at me sadly. Donnie approached me slowly.

"Eclips there's something you need to know. " He said. I notice he kept his hands behind his back as thought he was hiding something from me.

"What?" I asked as Donnie backed me into the wall.

Before Donnie said anything and before I could do anything, Donnie pulled a vile of retro mutagen out for behind his back and poured it on me. I was frozen in shock as the glowing liquid covered my body and I was suddenly blinded by a sheet that was thrown over me.

"Why?" I cried as I could feel my body begin to change. "What did I do!?" I screamed as I fell to my knees. I pulled at the sheet desperately and out of panic.

"Eclips stop!" I froze again at the sound of Donnie's voice.

"Why...

**Getting really close to the end. So you may have noticed I updated the first Little sister and I am planing to do so again. Its my friends idea as she thinks I get more readers on the first one, so if you notice it don't worry all the stuff is the same (Just maybe with less spelling and grammar errors). Ok well thats it of now, Bye.**

**P.S. My arms getting better. :) **


	20. Real me

I sat under the sheet, the guys hadn't said anything. I couldn't see anything but I was surprised I wasn't yet turn back into a turtle. I felt someone pulling the sheet so I was wrapped in it fully, then it was slowly pulled down so my head was free. I stared at Leo who was the one who had pulled the sheet down. He stared at me and smiled before stepping back. I looked at Raph, Mikey and Splinter who all stood together smiling. I then looked at Donnie, he was the only one who wasn't smiling. He picked up a small hand mirror off the desk and walked up to me. "Eclips." He said handing me the mirror. "You know that girl we never found? The one you were so intent of finding?"

I nodded and looked down at the mirror I held in my hand. "Oh my god." I breathed. I dropped the mirror and stepped back. My heart begun to race. I continued to look down at my hands. I had 5 fingers and my skin was so light. I slowly felt around my head. I pulled at the weird bits of flesh on each side of my head, then ran my hand over my scalp and through knotted hair. "I'm her." I said looking at the others.

Donnie nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I did more research and found out the girl had a pet turtle." Donnie said as he picked up a photo of the girl, Me and a turtle.

"So?"

"The turtle is named Eclips, Its trouble." Donnie said.

I felt my heart sink. Mikey ran over with a chair so I could sit down.

"Eclips I'm going to explain something to you." Donnie begun. "Your real name is Crystal More. You went missing over a year ago and-

"No." I began to cry. "No no!" I shook my head. Leo and Raph came to my side.

"Eclips its ok." Leo stroked my hair.

"This isn't happening." I covered my eye's with my hands.

"Donatello that is enough for now." Splinter said. "Please call April, see if she can bring some clothes for Eclips."

Donnie sighed and nodded before leaving the Lab.

"What will happen? Do I have to leave?" I looked up at Splinter.

Splinter hugged me and lifted me up. "Eclips you have a family." Splinter said as he carried me out to the living room. "I know this will be hard but you must return to them."

"No." I hugged Splinter tightly. "You're my family."

Splinter sighed and sat down. "Eclips I have live for 15 years thinking my daughter was dead. I know what it's like to lose someone and I do not want your family to suffer." Splinter ran his hands through my hair.

"I want to see me again?" I said sitting up.

"You what?" Splinter asked.

"I want to look at myself." I got up and walked to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection. I didn't look exactly like I did when I was first human. I had long messy light brown hair almost blond. My eyes were still green just not as bright, instead they were now a dark green with hints of blue. I smiled as I notice I still had Mikey's freckles. My skin was lightly tanned. I frowned as I pulled the sheet back to look at my body. I was skinny and had no muscle. I was also shorter and looked more like a 12 year old. I sighed and wrapped myself in the sheet again before walking back into the living room where my brothers were now sitting together.

"You look cute." Leo said as I sat beside him and Mikey.

"I feel weird." I said as Mikey poked my cheek.

"You're like… pink." He giggled.

I smiled slightly. "And you're green."

"So any idea on our next move?" Raph asked.

"Eclips is going to go back to her family." Leo sighed sadly.

"But we're her family." Mikey said.

"It's ok Mikey." I said finally accepting my new fate. "It's not like I won't visit."

"Yeah and who knows maybe you have siblings too." Donnie added.

"They won't be as awesome as you guys." I smiled, the others smiled back. We sat in silence for a couple of minute until Mikey started to cry.

"I don't want you to go." He cried. "You're our sister!" He jumped forwarded and hugged me tightly.

"Mikey…." I hugged him back. Raph got up and grabbed Mikey's shell, pulling his off me.

"Come on bro." He said as he sat down with Mikey beside him. "Don't make this any harder." He sighed.

Mikey buried his head under Raph's neck. Raph frowned and rubbed Mikey's shell. I looked at Leo, he gave me a small smile then frowned. "We're losing you again." He said as he held back his tears. I sighed and look across at Donnie. He looked at me for a seconded then at the floor.

"No way!" Casey's voice boomed. I looked up at him and April who both stood frozen.

"Hey." I said quietly. Casey jumped in front of me and smiled.

"No way." He said again making me laugh. "You're not Eclips."

I nodded. "Yep." I smiled.

April made a girly scream as she jumped on the spot. "Oh you look so cute. Come on." April pulled me up and towards my room.

Casey sat down next to Leo. "So…" He looked at Donnie then at Mikey and Raph. "She fair game?" He grinned.

"You touch her and I'll kill you!" Raph growled. Mikey sat up and wiped his eyes.

"What she's totally cute." Casey said.

"So what April no longer interest you?" Leo asked looking at Donnie with a smiled.

"April's hot but Eclips- Hey what's her name anyway?" Casey asked.

"Crystal." Donnie said. "And she's not fair game."

"I was only joking." Casey lent back. "But she's still totally cute."

"Shut up Casey." I laughed as I walked back into the living room with April. I was wearing denim shorts and a black and white singlet.

"Sorry." Casey put his hands up as to surrender. "I was wrong, you're not cute." He smirked "You tot-

Leo quickly covered his mouth. Splinter walked into the living room. "Eclips come, I'll brush your hair for you." I nodded and walked to Splinter. I sat on the floor in front of him.

"So when are you leaving?" April asked.

"Soon I guess." I frowned.

"Eclips you will always be welcome here." Splinter said.

"I know." I sighed.

"Hey think of it this way Clips. Now your human you can hang out with me and April." Casey smiled.

"April and I." Splinter corrected.

"And I can teach you to ice-skate." Casey added ignoring Splinter.

"Sounds like Casey's trying to replace us." Raph said.

"There." Splinter finished brushing my hair and had tied it up in a ponytail. "We should get moving before it gets too late."

I gulped. "One more day." I said.

Splinter gave me a funny look as he didn't understand.

"C-can I stay, just for one more day. I'm not ready to go." I said.

Splinter smiled and nodded. "Only another day." He said as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled and looked at the other who smiled too.

**:( Its coming... the end... what will I do with my life? **


	21. Author note!

**Ok so this is going to be short. **

**NO that chapter wasn't the end. I was just saying how the ending is coming. Please don't beat me up. I'm sorry if I confused anyone. **


	22. Slipping away

"It's almost time." Leo sighed as we sat around the living room. I fiddled with a streamer from the party we had. Donnie sat behind me and played with my hair, weaving streamers through it. Raph stayed quiet in the corner and Mikey was in the kitchen, cooking one last pizza for us to share.

I got up slowly interrupting Donnie half way through plaiting my hair.

"Where are you going?" Raph looked up.

"To the dojo, too talk to Sensei." I said walking away.

"Ok we'll get you when Casey and April get here." Leo said.

"Ok." I gave them a thumbs up. "Sensei?" I walked into the Dojo.

"Yes Eclips." Splinter smiled as I walked to him.

I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Thank you… thank you for letting me join your family. Thanks you for being my father." I buried my head under his neck.

"Shh." Splinter stroked my hair. "It's alright." He pulled me down as he sat. I shifted so I was sitting beside him. "You've changed a lot from when you first came." Splinter smiled and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "You were so scared."

I smiled and laughed. "I was, wasn't I?"

"Yes you couldn't look at a Krang without being frightened, but now you're running into fights and saving others. " Splinter finished the plait Donnie started.

"I did have a great Sensei." I said. We both laughed.

"Hey Eclips Casey and April are here." Raph yelled from the living room.

I frowned and looked up a Splinter. "Any chance I can stay another day?" I asked already knowing he would say no.

Splinter put his arm around me. "You are welcome here, always." He said getting up.

I smiled slightly and followed him out into the living room.

Everyone looked at me as we entered. "Ready to go?" Donnie asked.

I nodded.

***Topside***

We walked along the roof tops. Leo held my hand as Donnie kept his arm around my shoulder. Raph and Casey talked. Mikey and April followed Splinter. We stopped when we were facing the police station. With a sigh Donnie removed his arm and Leo dropped my hand.

"So…" I said looking down. My eyes widened as I was suddenly pulled into a strong hug. I looked up only to see the ends of Raph's red mask.

"Stay strong sister." He said. I smiled none of my brothers had called me sister just sis. Raph stepped back allowing Mikey to slip in and hug me.

"I'm going to miss being a big bro, now I'm back to baby bro." Mikey sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll still be you baby sis." I said making him smile. Mikey let go and ran to Raph. Leo approached me shyly. He put his hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eye. Without a word he put his forehead on mine and just stared into my eyes. After a minute he sighed and dropped his hand.

"Love you." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning away.

I looked at my last brother as he approached me. He pulled me into a tight hug. I felt myself tuck my head under his neck and pulled myself as close as I could to him. I didn't want to let him go. I looked up as I felt something wet drip on my forehead then on my cheek. I looked up to see Donnie had tears streaming down his face. Leo came up behind Donnie and gently pulled him away from me. "It's ok." Leo calmed Donnie.

I sighed and gave April and Casey a hug, Casey also managing to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled as I turned to Splinter who was hugging his sons, trying to calm them. He looked up and gave me a warm smile. I returned the smile just as April put her hand on my shoulder. "Let's go." She said. I nodded and began to walk to the fire escape.

I looked back at my family one last time before I followed April into the police station.

"Goodbye."


	23. The other family

I sat and waited as the police officers were discussing in an offices. April had already left after she told them she recognised me from the news. I was sitting on a chair just near the door and a window. I looked out every now and again. I could see Casey and April on the roof but my brothers and Splinter stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Crystal." A small female officer walked towards me. "We would like to give you a quick examination." She said.

I nodded and got up. I followed the women to a room with a bed and desk. I sat on the bed. "Our medic on site will be around shortly. Oh and we have contacted both your mother and father. They will be here soon." The woman smiled then closed the door leaving me alone.

I sat and waited, thinking about what she said. My mother and Father. I lend back against the wall and pulled my legs to my chest. 'Splinters my Father, I don't want another one. And why did the lady say 'Both' my mother and Father?' I sighed and lowered my legs just as the medic walked in.

"Hello Crystal." He smiled

***turtles***

Donnie sighed. "They're taking her down the back." He said as he watched through a spy glass.

"Why?" Leo asked sitting beside Donnie. "They're already questioned her."

"They need to take finger prints!" Mikey said.

"What?" Raph gave Mikey a questioning look.

"You know to see if she's the murderer." Mikey said.

Raph growled and slapped Mikey. "This isn't a murder case Mikey! This is our sister!"

"Quiet both of you." Splinter said. "We do not want to draw attention." Raph and Mikey nodded and sat down with Casey and April.

"Oh that's a medic." Donnie said.

"A medic?" Leo jumped up and snatched the spyglass from Donnie. "Is Eclips ok?"

Donnie frowned and snatched the spyglass back. "They're probably just giving her an examination. To them she's been missing for nearly two years and she has no memory of what happened to her during that time. She can't tell them about us and if she says anything about the Kang they'll think she's mad." Donnie explained.

"You think she'll settle back into her family." Mikey asked.

Donnie smiled. "Mikey come here." He reached out for Mikey. Mikey grabbed Donnie's hand and moved up beside him. Raph got up and walked over to Leo. "Look." Donnie pointed to the car that had just pulled up in front of police station. A woman got out of the car in a mad rush. She opened the back door to let out a young boy then ran inside.

Mikey looked at Donnie. "What about them?" He asked.

"It's – It's Eclips's mother." Leo said as he stared. Casey and April quickly rushed over, as well as Splinter.

"Eclips's is a big sister!" Mikey said cheerfully.

***Eclips* **

"Crystal!" I turned and looked at the door as someone yelled my name. I turned back to the media wondering if he knew who was calling.

"You're free to go." He smiled and patted my back. "Your mother's missed you."

My eye's widened. 'Mother.' I got up quickly and run down to the front of the police station. I stopped as I saw a blonde haired woman holding a young boy's hand. She turned and looked at me with a huge smiled and tears in her eyes.

"Sis!" The little boy cheered as he saw me. The woman let go of the boys hand and ran forward to me. She threw her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh my darling." She cried. "I've missed you so much." I patted her hand. I had no memory of the woman and felt uncomfortable until the boy ran over and hugged our legs. I reached down and patted his head.

"Don't go again." He pleaded.

I frowned and waited until the women let go. She put her hand on my cheek and smiled. "You've changed so much." She said.

"I don't remember." I said quietly.

"I know sweet heart, but we will get through it." She said calmly. I couldn't help but smile. The woman made me feel safe even though I didn't remember anything about her. I frowned and looked in her soft hazel eyes.

"Mum… Where's F-father?" She frowned at my question and pulling me into another hug.

"I'm here." I looked up to see a man standing in the door way. He looked old, too old to be my father. He had a grey beard and hair. He was quiet fat but dressed well.

"No!" The women screamed. "You're not taking her." She hugged me as tight as she could.

"Joanne do not Make this harder than it needs to be." The man chuckled. "Crystal is already confused and it's time for her to come home."

I looked back as one of the police officers pulled the woman off me. "Miss Free you know the law. Mr More has custody over Crystal." The offers said.

"No please." The woman fell to her knees, she looked a mess as the tears streamed down her face. "Just one night. It's been two years since I've had a daughter. Please just let me have her for a day." She begged.

I looked at the man. His smile made me shiver. He grabbed my wrist. "Come sweetie." He pulled me towards the door. "It's time to go home." I looked back at the Woman once more before I was pushed into a car. Before I had a chance to look to see my brothers again we speed off.

"I didn't thank the police offences." I said quietly from the back seat.

"It's their job, they don't need thanks." The man said in a harsh tone.

I snuck into the corner of the door. "Dad why aren't we with mum?" I asked.

"It's Daddy remember sweetie." The man's tone softened.

"Daddy." I said not exactly liking what I had to call him. "Why are-

"Would you like something?" He asked. I frowned he was avoiding my question.

"I would like you to ans-

"Crystal!' He snapped making me jump. "I've missed you. I didn't know what had happened to my sweetie, but now I have her back." He smiled. "And I will never lose her again… No more running away."

**So this is where the ending wold be if I had decided to end it here... But seening as everyone is begging me not to end it I think I mind change what I had planned. *Throws thoughts out window* Oh well. So the end is coming just not any time soon so don't worry. ;)**

**Bye! BOOYAKASHA! **


	24. Father

"That way!" Raph pointed.

"Which one again?" Mikey asked.

"The red one." Leo said.

"What red one?" Mikey asked again.

"That one!" Donnie pointed.

"Oh! That way!" Mikey turned followed by his brothers.

"These buildings are getting hard to cross." Leo puffed.

"Yeah I don't think we're even been down here before." Raph said.

"There!" Donnie stopped as he watched the car pull up.

"Whoa dude." Mikey starred up at the skyscraper. "Clips is rich!"

"Seems that way." Leo smiled then looked at Donnie. He frowned when he noticed Donnie was upset. "You ok bro?" Leo knelt beside him.

"Yeah." Donnie sunk into his shell a little.

Leo smiled slightly and hugged Donnie. "It's ok."

* * *

"No I was kidnapped." I said confused at why he would said I runaway. He chuckled as we pulled up. I looked out the window and gasped.

"You really don't remember a thing." He opened the door and pulled me out of the car. "It's ok Sweetie." He pulled me close and walked me into the skyscraper.

The Man at the reception smiled at me. "Oh Crysta-

"Not now James." My father said as he continued to drag me to the elevator.

"Sorry Mr More." The man bowed. When the doors shut I turned and looked up at my father.

"Why are we- I stopped and took a breath remembering to correct myself. "Daddy why are we here?"

He laughed. "We live here." He said.

"What?" I watched as the numbers went higher and higher until we reached the penthouse. The doors opened and I just stared. "No way!" I ran out of the elevator to the giant window. You could see the whole city. "Awesome!" I continued to stare out the window until I heard giggling behind me. I turned to see to young women. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie this is Holly and Annabelle." My father put his arms around the women. "They are colleges of mine." I frowned. In the back of my mind I knew he was lying. "Now sweetie please go and get out of them horribly cloths."

I looked down at my clothes. "Why? Most teenage girls where thi-

"Now Sweetie!" He said strictly. I sighed and nodded. I walked forward but had no clue where I was going. I just walked down a hall. I found two bathrooms, a theatre, multiply other bed rooms then finally at the end of the hall a door with the word Crystal on it in light blue letters. I smiled as I turned the handle. Donnie had told me that my memory's will most likely return to me when I'm back at my house, but so far I had none. Well none I thought were real.

I pushed the door open and frowned at what I saw. The room was huge, it was white and light blue, no other colours. There was a big bed up on a low platform. There was a small couch facing a window. There was also two other doors. One led to a bathroom and the other was a walk in wardrobe. I walked in to the robe and looked through all the clothes. Everything was either a dress or short. There was lots of shoes, all had a small heel. I frowned and picked out a dress and a pair of black shorts. I changed then exploded my room more but there was nothing else in the room.

"That looked better." My father stood in the door way. "But that is a dress you do not need the shorts." I looked do and held the sides of the dress.

"There too short, If I don't wear shorts the you'll see my-" I blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry about you room." He avoided the subject. "I will buy you a new desk and Laptop soon. I sold everything else. Anything else you want?"

"No." I shook my head, he scared me.

"Ok now take the shorts off." I froze and held the ends of the shorts.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so." He said.

"That's not a reason." I said backing up.

"Crystal seeing as you have lost you memory I will remind you. I this house I am the master and what I say goes." He grabbed the bottom for the shorts.

"Ahh!" I screamed and kicked him. I hit him in the face then fell back on the floor.

He growled and stood full height. "I see you will need to be trained again." He said before turning and slamming the door. I curled up in a ball as he locked the door.

"Where am I?" I wanted to sink into my shell. I pulled the rug off the bed them crawled under the bed. I rubbed my nose as it had been drowned in the scent of alcohol. I bumped the wall making me first notice it had been cut. I pushed but it wouldn't fall in. I tried to fit my fingers in the groves but they wouldn't fit. I quickly slipped out from under the bed and ran to the wardrobe. I searched through the jewellery until I found a small pair of ear rings. I ran back and slid back under the bed. Using the ends of the ear rings I opened the wall. I couldn't see in as it was too dark. I reached in and picked up a dusty box. I put the wall back and hopped on the bed.

I dusted the box off to see it had no opening. I frowned and fiddled with it until a piece of the wood slid to the side. "Puzzle box." I smiled remembering Leo had one. I frowned at the memory of Raph and I trying to open the box without smashing it. I shook away the tears the memory brought and began to work on opening the box.

It took me about half an hour to open the box. I turned the box up so another box fell onto the bed. I picked it up and fiddled with the small lock. "Great." I sighed realising I would need a key. I began to search the room until I heard a knock at the door. I froze and ran to the bed. I jumped up when I heard the door being unlocked. I hid the boxes under the bed.

"Cry." The man for reception came it. I took a breath relieved it wasn't my father.

"H-hi." I said shyly.

"It's ok Cry, it's me James. I know you don't remember anything but I just want you to know I'm here for you." He smiled and sat beside me on the bed. I didn't say anything as he grabbed my hand. "Here." He dropped a necklace into my hand. I looked at it and smiled. There were three keys on the necklace, two opened doors and one small one that would fit the box.

"How did you get theses?" I asked.

"You asked me to keep them before you left." James said. "One opens your bedroom door from the inside, one opens the back entrance and the last-

Is for this." I got the box from under the bed. Before I opened it I looked u at James. "So I did runaway?"

He frowned. "Yeah, but your father told people you were kidnapped. You talked to me before you left."

"Why did you let me?" I asked.

"Cry, I knew what you were doing was dangorus but you have a better chance out there then in here." He said. "Look I have to go." He got up and kissed my cheek. "I really missed you but trust me Cry you have to go again." He turned and walked out the door, closing and locking it. I frowned and looked down at the box. I used the small key to open the lock then I slipped on the neckleca. I opened the box. Inside was a small book I figured was a diary. Some photos of my mother and the boy she had with him. There was also a lot of paper. I looked at the diary first and began to read over it.


	25. Memorys

I threw the dairy at the wall. "No." I shook my head. "No." Tears streamed down my face. I hated everything I read in the diary, I wanted none of it to be true but sadly everything seemed to fit. I looked back at the diary that lay on the floor as my memories began to flood my mind

My father or 'Daddy' had split my family apart. He was an alcoholic and also cheated on my mother many times. After my mother had found out she had got a devoice but he had won and claimed most of the money. Soon they began to fight for me and my brother. He again won custody but only over me. He forbidden me from seeing her or even leaving the building. He had hired a lady to home school me, though she spent more time with my father than teaching me anything. I had made friends with James the night time receptionist and he had helped me as my father had become violent towards me.

After a year of putting up with my father I had soon had enough and started to plan my run away. That's when my live got better. Even if I was captured by the Krang I still had met the turtles and a real family. A family I really wanted to be with right now.

I got up and looked out the door. All the lights were off. I quickly picked up the diary and snuck out of the room. I didn't take a breath until I was out of the house and in the elevator headed for the ground floor.

"Cry." James smiled as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey." I smiled slightly as I walked over to the counter.

"You're up early." He said.

"Nope just stayed up late." I smiled.

"Sooo… your leaving right." He asked. I nodded. He sighed but continued to smile. "Smart, getting out before the pain starts."

"I remember most of what happened." I said. "But I need you to help me."

"Anything Cry." He said sitting on the counter.

"Can you get my mother's address?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just give me a sec and I'll have it for you."

"Thanks."

"No probs. Hey where's Eclips?" He asked.

"E-Eclips." I frowned. "She's gone."

"Oh… sorry."

***Turtles***

"Dudes you got to see this!" Mikey called to his brothers.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"The mutants that we saved and turned back to humans are on T.V." Mikey said.

"Really?" Raph and Leo sat down.

"Aw look they have families too." Mikey said as he stared at the screen.

'A total of 29 young teenagers were taken almost two years ago now 24 have returned safely home.' The woman reporter said. 'According to the teenagers sadly 4 were killed, leaving one teen still missing. Further research on this matter determined that the last missing teenager to be Crystal More. Where is she now, nobody know.'

"Um no lady we know!" Mikey said happily. "Wait Eclips isn't missing, she's with her family." Mikey said.

"Maybe the media doesn't know yet." Donnie said as he walked into the room. He yawned and sat next to Leo.

"You get any sleep?" Leo asked. Donnie frowned and shook his head. "Donnie she's fine, she's with her family."

***Cristal/Eclips* **

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as my father pushed me into the elevator.

"Not until you have learned you lesson." My father pushed me to the ground. "James not a word, Erase the security footage."

"Yes Sir Mr More." James bowed and watched sadly.

"Help me!" I reached out to him, but he just turned away. "I trusted you!" The doors shut.

I was lifted slightly by my hair. "Look you're in my house you live by my rule. I'm the king and anyone who defies the king gets punished." He smiled evilly.

I growled and kicked his legs from under him. He fell back and hit his head on the wall. I froze and looked down at his. I tapped his foot to see if he would move but he didn't. I waited till we reached the pent house before I dragged him out of the evaluator. I jumped when I heard a scream.

"You killed him." Annabelle ran to my father's side.

"N-no I didn't he just- Holly slapped me across the face.

"You Bi*ch! You're a murderer!" She screamed in my face.

"N-no." I backed up as she continued to get in my face. I stopped when I was back in the evaluator. She smiled.

"You better run." She hit the button on the evaluator and stepped out just as the doors closed. "I'm calling the police." Was the last thing I heard as the evaluator started to go down. I leant against the wall and waited till the doors opened.

"I hate you." I said as I walk out of the evaluator.

"Cry!" James looked up from the desk.

"Why didn't you help me?" I snapped.

"Cry please I know I seemed like a jerk but plea-

"I thought I could trust you!" I slammed my fists on the desk. "Clearly I can't!" I stormed towards the door.

"Cry stop." He stepped in front of me. "You don't remember much about me do you?" I glared at him. "Ok look." He picked up a photo from his desk. "This is my family." I looked at the photo, James was standing next to a bed with a young girl in it, there was also a couple of other kids around the bed as well as a woman.

"She's sick." I said.

"Yes for her whole life she's been sick, this job pays for her medicine and your fath-

"Would have fired you if you helped me." I sighed. "Sorry, I hope she gets better."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"So I'm better be going before he comes back." I said. "Bye thanks for everything." I smiled back.

"Wait here." He handed me a piece of paper and some money. "Your mothers address."

"Thanks." I smiled and hugged him.

"Good luck Cry." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before I left.


End file.
